The Black Keys
by KSRF
Summary: Fame, money, music, the works. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett lead a pampered life, being the new top Rock band in America two years running. But money can't buy it all, and Edward starts to realize that. But can a new strange girl change his life?
1. I need someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series - stephenie meyer does, she is the mastermind behind it all but this story belongs to me - the only thing i get :( damn, i wish i woned twilight.**

**About: Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are in a band and they have everything, fame, money, music, and love. But not for everyone. Edward has to write a song before the due date, but he just can't do it. Who can help him? When Edward hears Bella singing a song, he needs her to finish the song. Will love bloom in this musical world? All Human.**

The black keys

Chapter 1

EPOV

My palms began to sweat and adrenalin began to pump throughout my body. Ever since Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I started a band and began practicing in our own garage, we were destined for the high life. We used to get small time gigs such as parties and some clubs, until a woman came up to us and offered us a job as professional singers. We gave her the name of our band: the black keys and we waited for her to call back. When she did, she had gotten us a recording session at one of the top recording studios in the country. Since then we climbed the ladder of success and gained more and more fans each month. We had now an estimate of one million fans, and we were the new top rock band.

Jasper was the drummer while Emmett was on the electric guitar, and boy, could he do a kick ass solo. Rose was the base player while I was the lead guitarist and the lead singer. Rosie was also back-up singer, and some times she sung the lead in some songs.

We had a pretty sweet life, fame, money, comfort and our one joy in life, music.

Emmett and I were brothers, our last name Cullen. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Masen. Emmett and Rosalie had started dating once we got our third gig and they had really hit it off, I imagine their going to be together forever. Jasper had started dating this girl, Alice. She was almost a pixie with short, cropped black hair and a small figure, but from the way Jasper looked at her, I knew they were going to hit it off really well too.

Emmett was really very big and strong, and very intimidating with brown soft waves of hair and brown eyes. Rosalie was a strawberry blonde with purple streaks and blue eyes and a great body (frequently reminded by Emmett). Jasper was a lighter blonde and had hazel eyes, he was slim and handsome. I on the other hand, had bronze ruffled hair and green eyes with a mixture of Emmett and Jasper, not too muscley and not too skinny.

We all fit really well together. Ever since Jasper had started dating Alice she had been designing our clothes and managing our styles, although she got annoying sometimes, she was really a great help.

I took another deep breath of air before walking onto the dark stage. I knew their were about three thousand people out there waiting for us to start, including a TV crew that filmed our performance live. My nerves started shaking my heart, but I took another deep breath of air and steadied myself. The audience couldn't see us yet since the stage was pitch black. Emmett, Jasper and Rose had walked out behind me now, taking their places. I put the strap from my guitar and placed it one me. I got my pick and took my place in front of the micro-phone and motioned for the crew to put the lights on now. I put my mouth into the micro-phone and said:

"Are y'all New Yorkers ready for the hottest rock band of the year, three years running?" I shouted as the lights came on, illuminating our bodies. There was a roar from the crowd and I started playing my melody on the guitar while Jasper backed me up on the drums. Soon followed by Emmett, then Rosalie as we started our favourite song: When I'm gone (**by simple plan)**

I look around me  
But all I seem to see  
Is people going nowhere  
Expecting sympathy  
It's like we're going through the motions  
Of the scripted destiny  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
If life wont wait  
I guess it's up to me

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its calling out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me When I'm Gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Procrastination running circles in my head  
While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead (left for dead)  
Life is what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
Another day, another casualty  
But that won't happen to me

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its calling out

Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone

Let's go…!  
Won't look back  
When I say goodbye  
We're gonna leave this world behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
'cause every wasted day  
Becomes a wasted chance  
You're gonna wake up feeling sorry  
'cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its calling out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

We started singing another song and after five hours, we gave it a rest, saying goodnight to the three thousand people there and leaving the stage. I slumped down on the couch and opened the water bottle ready waiting for me, taking huge gulps of water.

"Man, we ruled tonight!" Emmett shouted high on adrenalin. I smiled as he started to do a little victory dance.

Rosalie went over to Emmett and kissed him on the lips passionately, "I love it when you do your little victory dance." She said before kissing him a second time.

I groaned, "Do you always have to make out in front of us?"

"Well maybe if you bag yourself a girl for once Edward, maybe you'll understand what it's like." Rosalie retorted.

"She has a point you know Edward, you really do need to grab yourself a girl, I'll bet there'll be five thousand girls wanting to get down with Edward Cullen."

"Trust me, not one blonde bimbo is going to get down with me." I scoffed.

I chuckled and took another sip of water.

Jasper was smiling giddily, "We really had them kicked up tonight huh? So frikin awesome."

At that moment Alice came out and went over to Jasper, "You guys were great tonight." She said as she leant into jaspers chest, facing us while Jasper put his arms around her.

I smiled, "Thanks Ace."

At that moment our manager, Tyler came in, a smile stretched along his whole face, "We did it, we are absolutely rocking man! One million viewers!"

I sat up, my eyes wide, "You're telling us that apart from the three thousand out there, there was an extra million watching us?" I asked him, astounded.

I was used to having so many people watch us, but there was still shock.

"Uh-huh, they love you, all of them!"

"Oh yeah." I said punching my fist into the air.

I high-fived Emmett, Rose, Jasper and finally Alice before walking into my dressing room.

I changed out of the red jeans, black top and leather jacket into a loose shirt and comfortable black jeans.

I took another gulp of water before re-joining the others, who had also changed.

Jasper was also in a loose red shirt and blue jeans while Emmett was in a black stretch top and jeans with a leather jacket. Rose was wearing black jeans and a green V-neck top. We were all known for a love of jeans.

We headed to our stretch limo. Once in the driver set out for our hotel. The day after tomorrow, we were moving onto LA. Tomorrow we were doing the same concert, it was sort of a two-day deal, like we put on two concerts and then head off, it gave more of our fans time to see our concert before moving on.

We laughed and talked in the limo, having a great time. We got out at the Union Hotel where we were staying while in New York. The receptionist greeted us over-enthusiastically when she saw us, her face lighting up. Just another girl who dreamed of being with me. We all went up into the elevator and I said goodnight to the others. "You going to bed so early Edward?"

"Well, yeah, I won't go to bed straight away, just need some time alone, ya know."

"K, goodnight Eddie." Rosalie sung.

I growled playfully and pulled Rosalie into a noogies. "Don't call me Eddie!" I said rubbing her head. Emmett stormed over to me and got Rosalie from me who was glaring at me. "She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled, "Good night everyone." I said finally, entering into my hotel room.

I sighed and bounced onto my double bed. I took out my guitar that had been delivered to my room and started strumming a melody. The pressure was on me to write another song and I was struggling, I had lost my edge somehow. I felt something was missing, but how? I mean, I had everything I wanted, I had fame, I was admire by so many women, I had money, and lots of it, I had comfort and I had a love of music, what else could I need. But somehow, seeing Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice, I knew why I was so out of shape. I was twenty-three year old with a great career, should I really be looking for love already?

I kept strumming my guitar all night, but to no luck, I was hopeless. I needed some help. Someone needed to help me.

**So, can you please read and review now. I'd love to know what you think. Next chapter is Bella's point of view and this will lead up to them meeting in chapter 3. Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. A song reminder

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was visiting New York just for the pleasure of it. I was done in college and needed something to do. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do? I don't know why I chose New York, it just appealed to me. Great, pathetic little me without a job, blowing her savings just to go to New York. Well, I did have money left, a good 20,000 or something. I had gotten all of the savings from my dad since he died. He had left it to me. I'm sure he'd be proud of his daughter blowing his money by going to New York just because she wanted to. I didn't have a job; I didn't know what I was good at. In College I had done a degree in architecture, but it just didn't appeal to me. Sure, I could make money of it because I had the qualifications, but it wouldn't be fun for me. Why do a job when you don't enjoy it?

I was staying at the union hotel; I had rented a suite there. I wasn't myself right now, spending all this money just wasn't me. I just, felt I needed a break. Since my mother getting re-married to Phil and my father dying, I wasn't myself. I was sad, and I couldn't help it. I felt I needed something to get me out of this depressed state. It wasn't working. Spending this money didn't help me.

I had spent three days in New York so far. I had decided to go to The Black keys concert tonight; I had a choice either to go tonight or tomorrow night, some two concert deal thing. I chose tonight, I had nothing better to do.

I got into the hotel and went up to my room to get changed into something nice for the concert. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a black top that said: Rock 'N' Roll Go Hard. I pulled on a denim jacket got my wallet, key card for the room, my ticket and my mobile and put them all in a hand bag. I let my hair out and put on some lip gloss before heading out.

I walked to the concert, it was long way but I had time and I defiantly not going to pay for a taxi, I had spent enough money lately.

It took me an hour to walk there. I was really crowded. There were a lot of blondes with T-shirts with the members of The Black Keys on it. I squeezed myself through the crowd to get to the doors. I walked up to one of the booths where a young brunette looked up at me with a smile "Ticket?" she asked.

I handed her the ticket and she inspected it. With another smile she nodded to the security guards and they let me through. I walked into a foyer where drinks and snacks could be bought. There was a lot of talk. I decided to get myself a drink before heading into the show. I bought a coke, not wanting any alcohol tonight, and headed through the next set of doors where there was a large stage. Everyone stood up with their drinks but there were counters along the walls where you could put your drink down and sit down. I went over there and sat down. It took ten minutes before the lights hit the stage and I saw the band. There were four altogether. There was a blonde with purple streaks in her hair who played the base. At the drums was a light blonde boy who was quite handsome. On the guitar was a burly, tall brown guy who looked he would tear someone's head off if you upset him. Finally, I looked to the lead singer; He had bronze hair and was obviously the lead singer and guitarist. He put his mouth to mike and said: "Are y'all New Yorkers ready for the hottest rock band of the year, three years running?"

The crowd around me screamed and I got ready. The lead started strumming a melody into his guitar and started with a song called: When I'm Gone.

The song reminded me horribly of Charlie. When they sung "You're going to miss me when I'm gone!" I started to tear up. I missed Charlie so much!

The seconds passed and the song kept clawing at my memories. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I ran out of the first set of doors. The room was empty; everyone was listening to The Black Keys. There bartenders looked at me. Puzzled. I began to head out for the front doors but the security stopped me. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

I shook my head, "The song is reminding me of something, I need to leave, I can't stay anymore."

I showed him ticket quickly and he nodded and let me pass. Once outside, I held onto my bag tightly and ran. I ran all the way home in my converse shoes.

I had to get to the hotel. Once at the hotel, I saw there were security guards like the ones at the concert guarding the door to the hotel. I was puzzled, I walked up to the entrance and the guard stopped me. "Can I get in?" I asked, puzzled.

"Have you rented a room here?" he asked and I nodded.

"Can I see your key card please." I nodded again showed him, he nodded and stepped out of the way.

"May I ask you, why is there all this security."

"Well, ma'am, The Black Keys are staying here, and we don't want girls getting to them."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that. Thank-you." I said before walking into the hotel.

I half-ran to the elevator and pressed up. I went up and got off at my floor. I ran to my room and melted. I melted before I even got to open the door. "Oh Charlie!" I sobbed. I turned around and leant my back against the wall. I slowly slid down and ended up on the ground. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself.

How could coming to New York help me? How could it let me relax? I was alone here and this reminded me even more. I had no one, not a single person. Yes, I had René , but she was too busy with Phil. Plus, she was pregnant. She had too many other things to worry about besides me. I wasn't important to her. I kept sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. My life was wreck. I got up off the floor and tried to open my door with my key card. My hand kept shaking and so I kept missing the slot. After ten minutes of trying I finally unlocked the door and I stumbled into the room. I closed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep crying. But do you think my dreams would leave me alone? NO! I had dreams about Charlie that tormented my very soul. I slept for around four hours until I woke up. I woke up with a start as I re-lived Charlie's death. I had never seen him die but he had been in a car crash and I was imagining him dying. My sub-conscious was bothered. I was beyond a mess. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess from tossing and turning in my sleep. My lip gloss had been rubbed off and my clothes were all crinkled. I got out of my clothes and took a shower. The warm water woke me up a bit more. I spent half an hour in the shower, more than I usually would. I got out and dried my hair and got into shorts and a plain – white T-shirt. I got into my bed and glanced at the clock on my bed-side table. It was 11pm. I realized I would still have had another hour at the concert if I hadn't broken down. Well maybe I could ask them to re-do the whole concert for me, after all, they were staying here. I chuckled to myself and began reading my book.

After another hour of reading I slammed my book in the bed. I couldn't keep stressing myself anymore. I got up and slipped on some flip flops. I got a white cardigan out of my suitcase and walked outside the door and locked the room. I didn't exactly know where I was going but I couldn't stay ing my room anymore.

I had to get out. I had to clear my mind.

**okay, so next chapter Edward and Bella meet. Is Bella the one who can help Edward with his song? Will Bella Help Edward? Will her sorrow for losing Charlie get in the way? Will she return home? Please Review now :)**


	3. Inspired

Chapter 3

EPOV

I kept strumming for another hour, but nothing came to me. Not one melody, not one word, not one idea. I knew I had to get out, I had to leave this room. I needed some inspiration. I grabbed my jacket and headed out. We had the whole floor to ourselves, the manager said we shouldn't have anyone bothering us. We were on the top level, so it had an amazing view. The city lights were out and the city was looking amazing. Something suddenly hit me, three words: Stop and Stare. I smiled with delight, that was defiantly was going to be the name of the new song. **(Okay, that is actually a real song and it's by One Republic, so just so you know, I'm not making it up, it's from them)**

Stop and Stare, now I only needed the music and the lyrics. Great, I groaned. The deadline was in four days and all I had so far was the title. I walked to the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. The doors re-opened again to show the lobby. There were a few people who stared at me, who knew who I was. I looked around the room, there were a few teenage girls looking at me excitedly and were whispering among themselves. I thought I'd mess with them so I flashed them a brilliant crooked smile. They all gasped and giggled, blushing. I winked at them before heading out the main doors to the city. My security guards eyed me suspiciously, "What are you doing out this late Mr. Cullen?" one asked me.

"I need some inspiration." I told them.

"I would feel a lot better if one of us came with you, there are a lot of people out here who admire you, and some would like to take advantage of you. Please."

"No thank-you, I'm a big boy, I can look after myself."

The guard nodded hesitantly. I turned and walked down the road, watching the lights of the city, trying to get some inspired flame to flicker into existence in my head. Nothing.

I walked around the city for an hour, getting no flame in my head. I finally sighed heading back to the hotel. I had gotten a lot of stares from the people around me and a lot of people asked me for my autograph. I told them each time that I was trying to get inspiration for my new song. They were a little over enthusiastic and some even batted their eyelids at me. It was all such a fake show. As I started to walk back to the hotel, I noticed a brunette trailing behind me. It was a twenty minute walk and she had already followed me for the ten minutes I had been walking. I whirled around and stared her in the face, infuriated. Then I saw her eyes, her brown glowing orbs that filled her face. Her hair transcended just below her shoulders and she was wearing shorts, a plain white T-shirt and a cardigan. I gaped at her for a second then realized what I was doing. "Uh, do you have a problem or something, yes I know I'm Edward Cullen, but if you stalk me any longer, I'll get security."

Her face went into shock for a moment, then realization, then anger. "I am not following you, I'm going to the Union Hotel! Thank-you very much!" she said, hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, likely story."

"Yeah it is, look, here's my key card!" she took out a key card from her pocket and I looked at it closely. It said union hotel, and it was exactly the same as mine, except for the room number.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, what ever." She interrupted me. She pushed past me and began walking in the direction of the Hotel. I jogged and caught up with her.

"Listen, I am honestly sorry, it's just, I have a lot of fans and a lot of them would stalk me." I rubbed the back of my neck, I was nervous around her.

"Yeah, I know, I get it."

We walked a bit in silence. "I didn't like the opening song." She commented, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I said, I didn't like the opening song to your concert tonight."

"Oh, you were there?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you like it."

"I have my reasons."

"Okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

"You didn't give me much choice there sunshine."

"Uh, um, well, why aren't you a bit more interested in me."

She stopped in her tracks and eyed me with rage, I think I just said the wrong thing.

"Because I'm not some bimbo who will fall at your feet just because you're famous. Honestly.." she shook her head, starting at a faster pace this time.

"Uh, sorry, it's just that…"

"You're used to it, I know."

"Yeah."

"So…If you don't like our music, then why did you come to the concert tonight?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I'm guessing you don't like the music."

"I never said that."

"So you do?"

"Do what?"

"Like our music."

"Perhaps."

"Uh, okay then."

We had reached the hotel and she flashed her key card at the card, "Welcome Back Bella." He said and she smiled at him, "Thank-you Jonathon." She walked into the hotel and I looked at the guard, who was called Jonathon, in surprise.

"What did you call her?"

"I called her Bella, she came crying to the hotel around the same time you were in the middle of the concert and then she went out earlier, saying she needed to think. She is really very lovely."

I nodded, frowning. Why was she crying before? I walked into the hotel after her and spotted her getting into the elevator. I ran after her and caught the elevator. She glared at me but let me in anyway.

"So why the sudden interest?" she asked me.

"What interest?"

"In following me, there was another elevator right there if you wanted to take it."

"I felt like it."

She scoffed but said nothing else.

"Listen, Bella, maybe we could, grab a drink sometime."

She scoffed again, "You're leaving the day after tomorrow, you don't have time."

"Well, I'm free all of tomorrow, well, until the concert starts."

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. I held the doors open for her reply. "I don't want to. It's, well, it's not you, and it's not the fact that you're a rock star, but I just can't. I just can't."

My heart sunk, I don't know why, but it just did. I really wanted to.

"I won't stop trying."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I like you. You're different."

She shook her head, "Not a good idea."

I closed the elevator doors. The last thing I saw of her were her eyes. Her brown glowing eyes. Once on my floor I jogged to my room and opened it. I ran into my room and got my guitar and a notepad and pen quickly. It was as if her presence was enough to get my mind moving. My pen scrabbled quickly over the thin paper and I began singing, I was inspired.

**So, once Edward starts the song, will he be able to finsih it. If not, can Bella help? Will Edward ever see Bella again (kind of obvious answer)! Will love bloom, or will Bella's distress still be a road blocker? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Let's try this

Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up the next morning by the bands assistant, Jennifer, who had just poured a glass of water on my face. I sat up with a start as the water began to trickle down the inside of my shirt. "Get up sunshine, you have an interview this morning, remember?"

I groaned as I remembered. I quickly got up and took a shower while Jennifer went to wake up Emmett. I put on some plain clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out into the corridor to see Alice banging on Emmett's door with a very angry Jennifer next to her. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Emmett locked the door and he's not up yet." Alice said, still banging on the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Emmett came out. But he came out with so much force he pushed Alice over onto the floor. "Oh my god, Alice, geez, I'm so sorry." He said helping her up.

"Great, now you're finally up Emmett, you can get ready for the interview this morning." Jennifer said her hands on her hips.

Emmett's eyes widened and he ran back into his hotel room. I heard the shower running. Alice threw up her hands in exasperation and stomped over to her and Jaspers room. I chuckled, and leant against the wall awaiting the arrival of Jasper, Emmett and Rose so we could get this interview over and done with. A sudden idea came to me as i stood there. Since Bella had inspired me to write some of the song, she could inspire me more if...

I pushed myself off the wall i was leaning against and ran towards the elevator doors.

"Shouldn't we wait for Emmett?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"I just have to do something first, I'll meet you in the lobby." I told him.

I went into the elevator and pressed the button. Soon the doors opened to reveal Bella's floor. I jogged over to room 132, I had remembered her room number on the key card she showed me and I knocked. There was a muffled "OOF." And a thump against the ground then a mumbling of curses before the door finally opened. Bella was in a singlet top and short shorts. She stared up at me in confusion. "Hi Bella." I greeted with a smile.

She had deep black circles under her eyes and she had obviously just woken up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she croaked with anger.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Its frikin 5am in the morning."

"Well, I have an interview in an hour, sorry, but I wanted to see you before I went."

"Why?"

"Because, I was wondering…"

"If we could do something?"

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, okay, what were you going to say then?"

"I have half a song, but I can't finish it, I need your help. You would be paid the same amount as a normal lyricist. I really think you could help."

She stood there, stunned for a few seconds.

"What?"

"I want you to help me write a song."

"But, but, I'm not a lyricist."

"But something makes me think you could be very helpful."

"HOW! I MEAN YOU ONLY MET ME FOR ABOUT AN HOUR YESTERDAY AND SUDDENLY YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR LYRICIST!" she exploded. She put her had to her forehead and sighed. "Woah, whoa, calm down. Please, just try and take up the offer. At least think about it." I cautioned.

"Uh, okay."

"Well, I should go and meet the guys down stairs for the interview; I'll come back afterwards, okay?"

"Well…"

"Unless you need to go somewhere."

"Oh never mind, I'll be here, trust me."

I smiled, "Done, okay, see you later Bella."

"Uh huh, what ever."

I ran for the elevator and went down. I came out into the lobby and spotted the rest of the gang by a corner, signing autographs.

I waved at them and they started to untangle themselves from the mass of people wanting to get an autograph from them. Once they finally got free, we headed for the door and then got into the limo waiting for us outside. We piled in and the driver started. "So what took you so long Eddie boy?" Rosalie asked, holding onto Emmett's hand. "I'm having trouble writing the new song, and I needed a little inspiration."

"You needed a little inspiration last night as well Edward." Jasper commented, a teased smile playing on his lips.

"I needed the same inspiration today as well."

"And? Are you getting anywhere?"

"Yes, half the song is ready."

"HALF! Edward, we need it soon, you know that. We need that song!"

"I know, and I'll finish it, don't worry."

Rosalie pouted and crossed her arms. I chuckled at her expression, it was so cute.

"Do we at least get to know the name of the song?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, sealed until it's finished."

"Awww, come on man, we're your band!" Emmett argued

"Well, I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't let it be some weirdo song!" Rosalie said grumpily.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't."

Another fifteen minutes went by and we were at the magazine production centre of Band's Business, the top music magazine.

We got out and were greeted by a twenty year old brunette. She was wearing a tight red skirt that came down to her knees and a plain blouse. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun and she was holding a clip board. "Hello and welcome to the production centre of Band's business, New York's top music magazine. I'm Carolyn, would you please follow me." She pointed to the front door and we all filed in after one another.

The main foyer had many doors leading to different offices and production managers.

Carolyn led us to a set of elevator doors. Once in, the doors re-opened to level 16 where there was a counter in the middle and a lot of people rushing about. Carolyn walked up to the counter and said "Interview for The Black Keys." The receptionist eyed us excitedly and nodded for us to pass. "Room 302." She said, still eyeing us.

We walked off to the left where there were a lot of cubicles and desks with people talking on the phone and writing on the computers. We walked into a room with two sofa's and an elegant coffee table, on the sofa there was a middle-aged man with brown curls and thin lips that were pressed hard together as he stared down at his clipboard. "John, they're all yours." Carolyn greeted John as he looked up from his clipboard, a thin smile stretched across his small face.

"Hello Black Keys, please take a seat." He said, gesturing to the sofa across from him.

"Would you like something to drink, coffee, water, coke?" Carolyn asked nodding towards us.

"I'm fine." We all said in turns before seating ourselves on the stretch couch.

"So, I'm John Wright, I'll be your interviewer today for Band's Business, please make yourself at home."

I scoffed quietly at the stupid politeness of it all, it was all crap. Rosalie elbowed me in the stomach; she had obviously heard my scoff.

"Well, I'll start off with the first question, what's it like to be the top Band for three years running?"

I let Emmett get this one.

"It feels awesome to know that so many people out there are such great fans and really admire you. This had been our dream since were teenagers practicing in a broken down garage. It feels very surreal to have the honour of holding the name of best band of the year, and especially for three years."

Rosalie and Jasper backed him up by a few "yeah's" and "It's so cool." as I just nodded.

This time to interviewer turned to me and asked "So, being the only single one in the band, do you have the pressure of finding someone to love?"

Ouch, the truth is yes, but I'm not going to tell him that!

"No, not really, I mean we're young and we're touring the world, I have plenty of time to find someone I like."

"So, Rosalie, how is it to be the only female in the band?"

"What's that s'pose to mean?" she retorted angrily.

"No, no, nothing, just asking."

"Well, if you must know, it feels great! I mean, I have Alice as well, she's basically my best bud. I also get to boss these dudes around." She said playfully slapping us across our heads lightly.

The interviewer let out a soft laugh before continuing, "How do you feel when on stage?" he asked all of us.

I took it this time, "The adrenalin and the nerves are really very overwhelming, but I absolutely love it, I mean, you know, your on stage and you're totally in your zone and you feel you could rock so many melodies forever…"

Jasper took it from there, "When you're sitting there and just beating the hell out of your drums you're in just a whole new world, all you hear is the music and all you see is your instrument…"

Emmett took over from Jasper, "You have that sort of rush in your head and you feel like you could fly. The lights, the music, the action, it's such a fresh feeling, you feel so alive!"

Rosalie finally finished off for us, "We wouldn't trade it for the world basically. Music is the key to the soul, and I doubt we could live without it."

The next two hours consisted of more endless questions and some photo taking. They told us we would be on the front cover of Band's Business magazine, which we all approved, and then we finally got to go back to the hotel.

After filing into the Limo and ensuring the driver we were all here, he set out back to the hotel.

"So remember everyone, we meet in Jaspers room no later than five-thirty, and we have to be ready to go to the concert so instruments in hand, alright?" Rosalie tried reminding us, look at each of us meaningfully.

"Okay." We all muttered, unsuccessfully convincing her we would be there.

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless." She said sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Well I hope that's not true." Emmett said leaning over to Rosalie and pushing her into a lip lock.

I groaned and averted my eyes as Emmett smothered one of my best friends.

Jasper chuckled at my disgusted expression.

"Well, if you think that's bad, you're lucky you don't have a room right next to them," Jasper said jerking his thumb over to the locked couple. "You should have heard them last night."

I made a face and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Jasper chuckled, nodding with me.

"Shut up," Emmett punched Jaspers arms playfully. "It's not like you're any better!"

Jasper scoffed and shook his head,

"Guy, guys, seriously, I do not, and I repeat, I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL HABITS!"

I said shielding my face from the paper cup that Rosalie threw at me.

We all laughed and chatted until we got to the hotel where we half ran into the hotel when a group of fans basically threw themselves at us.

We swerved, ducked and yanked our way through the crowd as the tried to pull us into hugs. As I finally got to the door I looked back to see Jasper gasping for breath as five girls were squeezing him to their faces and saying that they loved him. His face started to turn a series of colours, red, blue, green and then purple before Alice came racing out and pried the fingers off her boyfriend. Jasper hugged her gratefully, still gasping for breath and then gave her a huge kiss on the lips. The girls who had just been hugging him turned and ran away, glaring at Alice.

We all scrambled into the hotel, laughing our heads off and nearly falling to the floor.

"What's the matter Jazz, get beat up by girls?" we all laughed, holding onto our stomachs and replaying the image in our head of Jasper turning all colours of the rainbow and gasping for breath.

I straightened my back after my fit of laughing and we all grinned at eachother.

We had such a great time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella reading her book in one of the couches in the lobby.

"Come on, card games at my place!" Rosalie said, grinning as they started to walk towards the elevators.

"Coming Edward?"

"No thanks, I'll see you guys at five thirty okay, I've got something to do." I replied.

They eyed me suspiciously but otherwise let the matter rest.

As the elevator doors closed and I was out of sight from them I casually strolled to where Bella was reading and sat down opposite her.

She didn't acknowledge my presence though I was certain she knew I was here.

I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me, "You have a lot of admirers." She said not looking up from her book.

The question took me off guard and I sat there stumped for a few moments, not knowing how to answer.

"Well, yes." I replied dumbly, not trying to sound smart.

"Do you enjoy your fame." She asked again, still looking down at her weathering heights book. Again, the question took me off guard and I had to sit there quietly thinking of an answer.

"Not always." Was my unintelligible answer.

She nodded once then laid her bookmark in her book and closed it, looking up at me.

"But when you do, what are the thrills you get from it?"

Geez, she sounded like an interviewer.

"Knowing so many people admire you for a thing you wrote on a notebook then expanded."

"So you think you don't deserve the fame?" she asked.

"In some ways."

She nodded once again.

"Please Bella, I feel like I'm on an interview, can we act a little more casually."

She let out a small laugh then her face went back to serious and she bit her bottom lip. I let out a soft sigh; she was obviously scared that I had asked her to be a lyricist.

I opened my mouth to start saying what a great opportunity it was to be a lyricist but she silenced me with her hand. "I understand this is a great opportunity, but, Jesus, you've known me for two days and suddenly I am supposed to become your lyricist. Is this some sick joke, because this kind of stuff never happens. Why don't you ask one of your fans?"

She seemed a little bit angry about the whole situation.

"Because, you elude me. You are the first person I have met who didn't have shock of seeing me or didn't say that you loved me, apart from the guys and rosalie."

She stayed silent for some time, which made me itch with curiosity as to what she was thinking. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke, "That is not entirely true?"

"Oh?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows and allowing a smirk to rest upon my face.

"I was in shock that I saw you." She said.

"Well, that's understandable, but the fact that you knew who I was but still didn't treat me any different than if you had met a normal stranger, well, I liked that."

"And why is that? You obviously bask in the glory of fame, which you agree you do not deserve." She said, her tone a too harsh for my liking.

"Well, I haven't felt normal in so long. Not since Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I started practicing in the band. And yes, I might like the fame now and then, but who wouldn't?"

She sat back with a reluctant sigh, "Well, it's a lost cause you're fighting for. Being a lyricist is my last speciality. You don't even know who I am and yet you want me to be your lyricist. God knows if I can rhyme or not!"

"Anyone can rhyme."

"But that's not the problem. The problem is can I rhyme better than the average person?" she retorted.

"Well, then come up to my room and we'll see." I said, raising my eyebrows.

She bit down on her lip and glanced downwards.

"Listen," I said leaning forward, "We can go up to my room for an hour or so and try this out. If you still aren't comfortable and think this is weird, then I'll stop pestering you. I promise. Please, can we just try this."

With another sigh she nodded her head, confirmation that she agreed to my terms.

She stood up, as did I and then looked me in the eye, again I wondered what she was thinking.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked me, taking me off guard. I was about to reassure her that this wasn't what this was when she began speaking again.

"Because you've started to believe in lyricist at first sight." She said, turning and walking off to the elevators. I let out a small chuckled and jogged after her.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5

BPOV

We stepped into the elevator once the doors opened and I waited for him to press the correct button for his level. We arrived to the top level of the building and then again waited for him to step out first and lead us to his room. I remembered the receptionist saying that the all of the Black Keys were on the top level. I hesitated, not stepping out of the elevator. What if I had to meet the other people in the band?

Edward saw my hesitation and chuckled, "Don't worry, they won't bite."

"Uh, yeah. Do we have to meet them? After all, we are only trying this out first."

"No guarantee, but we won't go to their room."

I nodded once and then stepped out of the elevator, making sure to stay mainly behind Edward.

We walked around a corner where there were three doors on either side of the hallway. They were obviously only using three rooms, it seemed such a waste to have to let the other three rooms go to waste.

As Edward started going off to the left and open the room 144, another door opened on the opposite side of the hallway and a small blonde haired boy came out. I remembered him from the concert as the drummer.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, I shouldn't have agreed to this.

The boy, who I was sure his name was Jasper, saw Edward first and gave him a wave. "Hey Edward, how was your inspiration?" he said, winking.

Edward hesitated and looked at me, an all ready apology in his eyes.

Jasper followed Edward's eyes to me and stared at me in shock for a few moments.

"Uh, hi there, I'm jasper." He said after a while, extending his hand to shake mine.

I blushed nervously and extended my hand as well. "Hey, I'm Bella." I said in return, a small smile on my face.

Jasper grinned wider at my uncertainty as we shook hands, but this only made me blush harder.

"Uh, Bella, shall we?" Edward motioned for me to continue into his room with the door opened now.

I rubbed my hand of my face in frustration and heard another soft chuckle coming from Jasper.

"Nice to meet you." I said finally before proceeding into Edward's room.

I walked into the room and marvelled at the size of it.

It could have been an apartment if it wanted to with a small kitchen to the left and a lounge area to the front.

There was another door leading off to, I guessed, the main bedroom.

"Welcome to my home…for now at least." He said passing me in the hallway.

I walked into the lounge room with some uncertainty.

"Please make yourself at home." He said throwing his jacket onto one of the chairs.

I nodded once and then placed myself on one of the couches, laying my bag on the floor.

Edward went over to the mini bar and opened the mini fridge.

He looked up at me, "Something to drink?"

I shook my head politely, "No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure." I replied.

He nodded once then placed his drink on the coffee table in-between the couched that lay opposite each other.

He went into his bedroom for a moment and then came back out with a notepad and his guitar.

I recognized the guitar as the one he used in the concert that night.

He sat down opposite me and showed me the lyrics, "This is all I've got so far."

I peered at the lyrics, the title was:

_Stop and Stare _**(this is not my song, this song is owned by OneRepublic)**

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

"Well, you've got the chorus at least." I said.

He nodded once but said nothing else. I placed the notebook in my lap, frustration gnawing at my bones, "listen, I don't know what you expect me to do. I told you, I'm not a lyricist!" I said, exasperated.

"Ok, ok, try this, does anything come to mind when you see those words. Can you interpret the feelings. Anything come to mind?"

I looked back down at the lyrics. Something tugged at my mind as I began to see the meaning behind me song.

"Well, what if, you're trying to…to somehow let go of those feelings and it's like all your senses are pushing at you. And it's like you want to get rid of them, like…like weight bags or something and you then want to dump them somewhere and run away from it."

Edwards eyes brightened as I looked up at him again, "Brilliant." He muttered, taking the notebook from my hand and scribbling something down.

"Have any ideas?" he asked, looking up at me with a smirk.

I thought, all I had was…senses push, weight bags, running feet.

"Uh…they're trying to come back, all my senses push and untie the weight bags, some never thought I could. Steady feet, don't fail me now, cuz I'm gonna run till you can't walk, something pulls my focus out and I'm standing down…" I finished, surprised by own sense of rhyming.

Edward was scribbling fiercely at the notebook, I was almost afraid it was going to break.

Once he was finished he began strumming a melody on his guitar.

I knew the words fit this melody and I began to sing along in my head, knowing the words.

Once he was finished strumming and scribbling away, he looked up at me and smiled, "You did it! You did it! You found the new verse to the song, it fits perfectly! PERFECTLY!" he said excitedly.

But I knew the only reason I could write that song was because of my own feelings.

This town was definitely colder now, since Charlie left, and I definitely think New York is sick of having a cry baby in it's midst.

I began comparing the words of the song to my own life, and I knew the only way I could have come up with that verse was because I was pouring my own feelings and grief of Charlie into it.

I felt tears running down my cheeks and was suddenly aware of Edward watching me sadly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, full concern lighting his voice.

"Uh...um, I'm sorry, uh…I have to go." I said finally getting up and grabbing my bag. I started for the door but Edward caught my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella, was it something I said?" he asked looking at me.

Somehow, I couldn't escape the force of his stare and I found myself falling in his green eyes.

But yet the tears wouldn't stop and I finally wrenched my hand out of his hard grip.

"No," I said looking down at the designer carpet that furnished the floor, "No, it's not you…I'm in a difficult time…in my life right now…I can't, I can't do this."

I made a run for the door, yanking it open and slipping out.

Jasper was still in the hallway and he looked up abruptly as he saw me run out of Edward's room. He had a short young girl in his arms, she almost looked like a pixie. She also looked up at me now, her blue eyes studying my face.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Jasper asked, with the same kind of concern in his voice.

I heard the door open behind me and I made a run for the elevator. Luck was on my side today and the doors opened quickly for me. I pressed the down button harshly and then the doors closed, the last thing I saw was Edward's troubled face.

The door re-opened to my floor and I flung myself at my room. But before I could open the door I found myself on the floor again…and once again, crying.

This trip had only been a distraction from Charlie's death, and now that I was here, the grief over spilled.

I heard the elevator doors open behind me and I knew Edward came out of them.

He came up behind me and surprisingly enough, hugged me.

I didn't flinch or try to make him let go, I didn't care about anything anymore.

"Charlie," I whispered, "Dad, come back."

Edward's hug tightened on me, I didn't know why he was trying to comfort me, poor measly me.

"Sshh, its okay Bella, its okay."

I felt a wash of uneasiness fall over me as he whispered in my ear.

I suddenly gained control over myself and stood up, wrenching myself out of his hug. He stood up as well behind me and was about to get the door for me when I spun round in frustration and anger, "Again, I do not know if this is some sick joke but I don't know what you are doing. First you want me to be your lyricist, then you're trying to comfort me? Why are you being so nice, can't you just go and play with one of your stupid fans! I don't need help, and least of all from a rock star! You can leave tomorrow! Leave and so will I, I have to get home!" my sudden outburst at Edward was unfair, and I immediately regretted it when I saw the look on his face.

"I was only trying to be nice, which rock stars can do as well." He said calmly.

I nodded once, but kept my eyes aimed at the floor. Another wash of grief filled me and I found myself overcome again by emotion.

Edward was about to hug me when he thought twice about it and then asked, "May I?" indicating a hug.

I nodded once again and welcomed the embrace, since Edward seemed to be the only person who would give it to me. I buried my head in his chest, which he didn't seem to mind, and cried…a lot.

"Thank-you." I finally whispered into his chest.

"Don't mention it." He returned, still hugging me.

Edward was the only person who wanted to comfort me during this hard time… the only person who seemed to care.

**Awww, poor bella! How will she cope? Will time be against Edward and Bella or will Bella follow them to their next concert? We shall see, we shall see but first i want reviews! tell me how i went! hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. I have no idea

Chapter 6

EPOV

I held Bella closely to my chest. I don't know what had come over me but it was like I wanted to protect her. I was just as baffled as she was when I came to hug her. But it was as if a protective feeling came over me. I don't know, maybe I just really liked Bella, as a friend I mean. It's not like I loved her, I was just sympathetic to her feelings. I mean, before she came here, she probably lost someone dear to her or something. Or she got dumped by a boyfriend…anything really. But all I knew was that I needed to know what was wrong.

I just needed to know what was wrong.

She finally drew back from me and wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry Edward… I didn't mean to…I mean, this isn't what I usually do…or am…it's just a hard time for me now."

I nodded understandingly.

"I get it Bella, I really do."

She nodded her head once again, not knowing what to say, so I said something instead.

"Listen, you need a break from your life, I have a proposition for you. Come with us to LA to our next concert, I know it sounds weird, but if you decide while your there you don't like it we'll pay for a ticket back home for you."

She bit her bottom lip, and stared at the floor.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

She still looked uneasy.

"Well, why? I mean, why are you being so nice again? I don't deserve this, plus, what will I do while we're there?"

"Well, first of all, everybody needs a break now and then; this is the break I'm giving you. And you do deserve this, you've obviously just had a rough time, I'm trying to be sympathetic. Plus, you can help me with the rest of the song, I need help."

She nodded once again, still very uncertain.

"Please." I finally asked.

She looked up at me with her big brown beautiful eyes and I felt I couldn't look away from her penetrating gaze, like she was gazing at my very soul.

"Uh…okay. But only for the song, that is the only reason I'm coming and once the song is done, I will leave."

"But what if I need more help with other songs?"

"Uh…we'll see at the time."

"So is that a deal, will you come?"

"I guess so…yes."

A little party erupted in my heart as she said yes and I felt myself smiling…a lot.

"That's great, at least now we can finally finish the song."

"Uh, yeah, do you mind Edward, if I just go back to my room for today?"

"Uh, okay, but listen, will you be coming to the concert tonight?"

"Uh, I don't have tickets."

I let out a chuckle, "You're coming with us to LA and you're worried about tickets? Listen, get yourself ready for tonight, I'll come round here at five, you better be ready by then, and then we go up to Jaspers room, you can meet the rest of the gang and we'll head off at five-thirty. I'll also give you the details about tomorrow then. Have your suite case ready when I come over by five, because we'll bet getting up at 5am tomorrow."

"Wow, a lot of information, uh, okay, see you at five then."

I nodded my head once then turned around and got into the elevator. I went back up to my floor, and once the doors were opened and I went around the corner of the hall, I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all talking in the hallway.

They didn't see me straight away once I came around the corner so I quickly shuffled back and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Oh, isn't this great," I heard Alice start, "I think Edwards finally got himself a girlfriend. I mean, finally, took him long enough. Oh and did you see how pretty she was?!"

"Yes, but why was she crying when she came out, do you think Edward said something to her?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie continued, "Hmm, well maybe Edward's just not used to dating so he may have said the wrong thing."

I restrained a sarcastic laugh; all of these things they were saying were so idiotic, Bella wasn't my girlfriend.

"I'm happy for him," Emmett's booming voice standing out, "He finally has a girl, and now can stop pretending to think its gross when we kiss."

This time I couldn't restrain myself and I let out a laugh. I slapped my hand over my mouth, but I knew it was too late, they had already heard me.

I stepped out of my hiding place and their heads all snapped to me at once.

Instead of having an apologetic look on my face, I was angry, pure furious.

"I cannot believe that's what you think of me! I cannot believe you think I'm lonely! I was going to tell you who Bella was, but now I think I won't, you'll probably make more stupid jokes about me! Listen, and listen closely, Bella is not my girlfriend. I have hired her for a job and she's coming with us to LA tomorrow.

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ALWAYS RESORT TO THE WORST TIHNGS FIRST! I should have known you would think she was my girlfriend! Just bugger off!"

I ended up glaring at them as I stormed off into my room, "Edward, wait!" I heard Alice shout out.

"Oh, just piss off!" I replied, slamming the door in her face.

Anger boiled in me and I locked the door harshly, storming into my bedroom and throwing myself on the bed. I heard my door slowly unlock and I groaned as I remembered I had leant Jasper a spare key to my room.

I heard the door open and close again, "GO AWAY!" I yelled into the not so empty lounge area.

Jasper was the only one that entered my room, a soft smile on his face.

"Listen man, sorry, we didn't mean to talk about you like that, it was wrong of us, but the thing is, we're worried about you."

I stuffed my pillow onto my head and moaned, "Well don't be, I'm completely fine!"

"Well, yeah, but we just want you to be happy dude, I mean, we haven't seen you with a girl once, not even before we started practicing in the band! We just want someone special for you…and to tell you the truth, Bella would be a very nice choice!"

"Jesus, Bella is not the one for me."

"So tell me," Jasper said as he sat down on the side of my bed and I sat up too, removing the pillow from my face, "What is it you hired her for? Assistant, photographer, something I'm sure we need." He teased me.

"Lyricist." I replied.

Jaspers jaw dropped as he stared at me in wonder, "WHAT? Edward, you know we only write our own songs!"

"Listen Jazz, I've been losing my edge lately and I haven't been coming up with any good songs! When I first met Bella, she inspired me! I wrote half of the song last night once I met her the first time! Then I offered her the job, which she was so confused as to why I would give it to her. And when she came up here before, we made half of the song Jasper, she made half the song and the lyrics are great! Then she began crying and…"

"Oh yeah, tell me why she was crying."

"I don't know, she, I think she's going through a hard time, like being dumped or having someone close to her die because the lyrics she wrote, well, it felt as if it were her own feelings, it felt as if she was actually describing her life, or times at least."

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know it was so deep."

"It's alright."

"So, can I see these amazing lyrics?"

I got up and walked into the Lounge area where I got my guitar out and put the note book in front of me.

I played the song to where I was up to, putting my soul into the words.

Once I was finished I looked up at Jasper to hear the judgement.

"Woah, dude, that's like one of the best songs we have ever had!"

"Now you know why I need Bella. Although she said she would only come because of the song, and once it was finished she would leave again…"

I sighed.

Jasper studied my face closely, annoyingly closely.

"You're falling in love with her aren't you?" he said.

I remembered Bella's soft cute smile and her chocolate brown eyes. The way her hair feel across her face neatly and the blush that lit up her face. Oh god, maybe I was falling for her.

"No, of course not, I'm just excited about the song." I half lied, I was excited about the song but my sudden protectiveness over Bella was a bit…strange.

Jasper raised his eyebrows in question, "Oh come on, tell the truth."

"I am!" I snapped at him, annoyed by his persistence.

Jasper raised his hands, palms facing outwards, "Woah, okay, oaky, what ever you say. Just, keep an eye out for feelings will ya?" he said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Yeah, what ever." I scoffed as he left.

I sat there, alone, just thinking.

And hour past by and I had been sitting in the very same spot, again, just thinking. I got up and stretched my poor, cramped muscles. I decided to go over to Jaspers place and play some card games with the rest of the gang, since I had nothing better to do.

I knocked on Jasper room, otherwise known as room 145, waiting for him to open it.

Emmett opened the door, smiling hugely, "Hey man, where you been? I just won over Jasper in wrestling."

I chuckled and entered the room to see that they had cleared a space in the middle of the carpet and Jasper was in the middle of it, lying down and panting.

"That….was…the worst…experience…in my life!" Jasper panted.

I chuckled again, and a grinning Emmett came up next to me.

Alice was glaring at Emmett and helping Jasper up.

"Hey ace, don't give me that look, he did want to wrestle you know!"

Alice rolled her eyes as she got Jasper up with her hidden muscles. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Emmett, "You know, it is an unfair body difference. I bet you if Jasper was more muscley he could easily beat you." I said punching Emmett's arm playfully.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and grinned evilly at me, "Well, what about you? Do you want to have a go at THE Emmett?"

"Hmm, I might just do that." I replied taking off my T-shirt and throwing it to the corner of the room. I was now bare-chested and I stood in the middle of the cleared space as Emmett also took off his top.

"One…two…three."

Emmett charged at me and I swerved around him and attacked him from the back. I brought him down and then he rolled us over and began wrestling me to the floor.

I put my hands around his neck and began pushing him down but he pushed me over with a swipe from one of his huge hands.

We continued fighting for about five more minutes, until…I attacked him from the back and began pushing him down to the floor.

I put all of my strength into pushing him down, and before I knew it, he hit the floor with a thump. I held him in place for five counts and then I was crowned the wrestling champion.

"Oh yeah, what did you say about me getting my butt kicked Emmett?" I asked him, getting off and grabbing my T-shirt from the corner of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever, you just got lucky." Emmett growled, trying to gather up his pride again.

We all started to tease Emmett again as we saw him turn a deep maroon colour.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I jogged over to it to answer it.

I quickly opened the door and saw Bella standing there, a small smile on her face. I saw she was blushing and looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Uh, hi Bella."

"Hey Edward, figured I might find you here."

I realized I was still bare-chested and was holding my T-shirt in hand.

"Uh, sorry, Emmett and I just wrestled."

She let out a small giggle that sounded like wind chimes being rustled about by the wind.

I smiled widely at her, "Sorry Bella, was there anything I could do for you?"

"Well, I figured that I should stop sulking in my room. Sorry, you're obviously busy; I just had nothing better to do. Sorry, I'll let you get back to what ever you were doing."

She was about to turn around and head for the elevator when I grabbed her arm, "Bella, no wait. We're not busy, I mean, you could join us if you want. One extra will mean we have even sides for twister."

She giggled again, turning a light shade of red.

"What so funny?" I inquired.

"I just never knew that rock stars still play twister and wrestle as if they were still in high school!"

I let out a soft chuckle, "You'd be surprised about what us rock stars do. No, well, our gang is very tight. You know Jaspers girlfriend Alice, she's just as much of the group as if she was in the band itself! We're very close."

Bella nodded slowly, looking down sadly.

I knew I had hit a sore point for her; she obviously didn't have quite a good bond with her family. I decided to change the subject, "Please join us. It would be great. We've wanted to play twister since we got here and now that the teams are even…Please Bella."

She bit down on her bottom lip, "I don't know…" but I didn't let her finish her sentence. I dragged her in by her hand and closed the door behind her; she was now in full view of everyone else.

Alice bounded up happily and skipped over to the nervous Bella. She stuck out her hand towards her, "Hey, I'm Alice."

"Bella." She said nervously shaking her hand.

A blush filled her face as she was introduced to everyone.

"Hey, I'm Jasper."

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm Rosalie."

"Hi."

All the while shaking each of their hands.

"Uh, is it alright if Bella joins us for twister?" I asked the group.

A deeper shade of red now occupied her face as the agreed to let her join.

I got out the twister and we started playing.

The next two hours and a half were spent playing twister, where we tangled ourselves up and at one point Bella was on top of Emmett how was on top of Jasper who was on top of Rosalie. Then a game of scrabble, Bella winning of course, scrabble freak. Then watching a movie and eating lunch.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice screamed and jumped up after we had just finished the movie.

"It's four-thirty; we have absolutely no time to get ready!"

"You're not going on stage!" Rosalie scoffed.

"No, but Bella is going to be back stage, and she certainly can't go in those clothes!"

"W-w-what, me?" Bella stuttered pointing to herself.

"Of course silly, I'm going to get you some better clothes, come with me!" Alice said pulling Bella by the hand into her bedroom.

Bella have me a panicked look, "Don't worry Bella, she won't hurt you. At least, not too much!"

"Ugh, I'm going to go get ready." Rosalie said jumping up and heading out the door.

"Ditto." Emmett half ran after Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes, three guesses to what they're going to do.

I got up as well, "Might as well be ready earlier than usual. Those two are going to take a long time mate, I doubt your going to get in there anytime soon." I said to Jasper who rolled his eyes in return.

I chuckled and headed across the hallway into my room. I had a quick shower, washing my hair and face and then stepped out and dried myself. I regarded my outfit carefully, knowing that going on stage with something stupid on would not win any popularity contests. I chuckled as I saw that Alice had already laid a silver striped shirt and red jeans on the bed and a silver buckle belt. She was always looking after my clothing. I quickly put them on and went back in the bathroom to try my hair. It didn't take too long; my hair was extremely easy to dry. I left it messed up with a hint of tidiness, the way I liked it. Happy with my appearance I grabbed my guitar and headed to Jaspers room. I locked my door and was about to walk over to the other side of the hallway to knock on Jaspers door when I heard Emmett behind me, "I wouldn't go in there dude, Alice is doing a complete 101 make over to Bella."

I groaned, "oh come on, does she really have to do this to everyone she meets?"

"You know Alice man, she is not to be messed with!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said leaning against my door.

"What are we supposed to do while she's 'transforming' Bella." I used air quotation marks for transformation.

Emmett chuckled, "I don't know, Rosalie doesn't want me in our room either, she keeps saying I get in the way of her beautifying herself!"

I let a laugh slip out between her lips, "Oh come on, she's always pretty, do girls always have to make such a fuss over themselves?"

"I agree with you there dude." Emmett nodded.

I slid down my door until I was in a sitting position, one leg stretched out in front of me and the other pulled up. I started absent mindedly strumming my guitar.

The songs changed from Johnny B. Goode by chick Berry, crossroads by cream, Brown sugar by the rolling stones, Statesboro blues by the Allman brother's band and then before I knew it, I was strumming stop and stare, the song Bella and I were working on.

Emmett eyed me suspiciously, "Is that the new…?"

"Shut up." I snapped.

Suddenly, the door to Jaspers room opened and Jasper came stumbling out, looking dazed while the door slammed shut behind him.

"Ouch, getting thrown out of your own room, that must hurt!"

Emmett and I laughed between ourselves, "Shut up." Jasper snapped.

Emmett laughed harder, "What's so funny bout that?" I asked him.

"Jasper sounded just like you when he said shut up!" Emmett said, hardly standing up.

"So, what you do to get thrown out?" I asked Jasper who went and sat down next to me on the floor.

"I, uh, I kinda called Alice's fussing silly."

"Ooooo." Emmett and I said in unison.

You never called Alice's practices silly, well, at least not to her face.

"Well, at least now Emmett and I aren't so alone anymore."

Emmett glared at me then looked up at Jasper, "Hey, I got a sneak peek at Edward's song just now!" he said.

"Oh yeah, well he played me the whole thing! Well at least what he had so far." Jasper shot back, not angrily morel like teasing.

"WHAT?" Emmett glared at me, "Okay, so why did u confide Jasper and Bella to your secret little song and not the rest of us?" he kept up his penetrating gaze.

"Well, Jasper came into talk to me and well, I just showed him. But Bella is my helper and lyricist; you know why she's confided in."

"Awww, come on man, seriously, you're getting further and further away from us, more personal, what the heck is going…" but Emmett was cut off by a dangerous glare from Jasper. I knew there was a catch here I didn't have.

I knew they had been talking about me earlier some time and that there was a subject they wouldn't breach around me. I gave each of them a meaningful gaze.

Then only one motion had my full attention. The turning of a doorknob on Jaspers room door, I knew Alice was ready with Bella. As if she read my thoughts, her head popped out from the crack she had made between the door and the door frame, a smile lighting up her small face. "You ready to see Bella in all her glory."

We all nodded quickly, eager to see what Alice had put her in.

Alice opened the door fully and stepped back to show a different person, a different person to who had been at the door asking for my audience then tried to decline my offer at twister but came anyway. A different person to who had laughed for the two hours with us, a different person indeed.

Bella was suited in identical red jeans only that they had black straps hanging off in some sort of fashion. She had a black and grey large striped tube top on that clung to her curves. Her hair framed her face beautifully and only a light lip gloss and mascara was on her beautiful face. A blush covered her already red cheeks, now I see why Alice hadn't put any blush on her in the first place.

I stuttered, not knowing what to say, and in the end the only word that would come out of my already open mouth was, "Wow."

A deeper blush covered her face as she fiddled with the end of the top.

She looked so beautiful, then Jaspers words hit me from before like a cricket ball,

"_You're falling in love with her aren't you_ _he said,_

_I remembered Bella's soft cute smile and her chocolate brown eyes. The way her hair feel across her face neatly and the blush that lit up her face. Oh god, maybe I was falling for her._

"_No, of course not, I'm just excited about the song." I half lied_

Was I really falling for Bella? Was that what inspired me before? Love?

I had no idea.

**Is Rocker Edward falling for quiet shy Bella? If so, can Bella cope with love and grief for her father at the same time? What will happen? ROund and round the plot must go, but where it ends up, nobody knows! EXCEPT ME! BUt the only way i'm continuing is by reviews people, reviews, reviews and reviews, the only thing that gets me going through the days! please just hit that grey button and review! :) thankyou so much for all the support i've been getting for The Black Keys story, i apreciate it!**


	7. I promise

Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella turned a deeper red as I realized that I had stared at her for too long. I closed my idiotic mouth that had been hanging open for too long and cleared my throat. "Wow, uh Bella, you look, terrific. Uh, nice job Alice."

Alice bounced out from behind Bella and smiled at me warmly, "I know." She said an evil little grin on her face. Bella cleared her throat, "I'll just go down and make sure everything is packed for tomorrow. I'll get my bag as well."

I nodded, "I'll come with you."

Three smirks displayed on Jaspers, Emmett's and Alice's face as I got up with Bella. A slight giggle escaped Alice's lips. I spun round and gave Alice a death stare, "Shut the hell up." I grumbled. Alice clamped her mouth shut, still smiling.

I turned around and led Bella into the already open elevator.

We stepped in and I punched the button to her level.

"You okay?" she asked me as the doors closed.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Was it because Alice, Emmett and Jasper reacted to you coming with me?"

"Maybe."

"What's wrong with that?"

"They think…" I sighed, "They think you're supposed to be my girlfriend."

He hesitated, "oh."

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that they think we should be together…"

"Oh right."

Then she started again as we stepped out of the elevator onto her floor, "And what do you think?" she said, staring up at me expectantly.

I was about to answer when a girl came rushing out of one of the rooms with a pen and paper in hand.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! You're Edward Cullen! Oh my god, you're the lead singer and guitarist in the Black keys! Oh my gosh, would you sighn an autograph."

I sighed and looked back at Bella who was now starting off for her room.

"Uh, sure."

I quickly scribbled my name onto the pad she was holding and then jogged after Bella into her room.

"Sorry." I apologized, my hand rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, quite alright. You are the lead singer in the Black Keys, what would you expect right?"

There was something off about her tone, as if she was annoyed.

"Uh, do you want me to answer that question?"

She looked up, "What question?"

"The what do you think one."

Her mouth was slightly open as if she was about to say something back, but her eyes held misery.

"No, I'll answer." She finally spoke.

"Okay, what do you think?"

"I think that we could be very good friends. We somehow…click. It's fun to be around you, and I love writing songs with you. When Charlie…when my dad…well when that thing happened I was miserable…until I met you. You're sort of like the sun in my life. I know that sounds cheesy, but…it's true."

My heart fell, she just wanted to be friends? Only friends? We click? How? Oh god.

"Thank-you." I replied.

She let out a small huff as if she didn't believe herself then went back to grabbing her bag off the bed.

"I've changed my check out time tomorrow to 5am, now, what do I do after I check out?" she had her bag slung onto one shoulder and a hand placed gently on the strap, staring at me expectantly. Woops, had I been staring at her for too long.

"Uh, I'll come down with you and check out. You'll ride in my trailer."

"Awesome." She said, pushing past me and then getting ready to lock the door.

"You coming?" she said, the door was half open and she had turned off all the lights. Had I been staring at her again?

"Oh yeah, sure." I replied, squeezing past her in the door.

But I didn't quite get past and Bella and I were wedged in the door.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me, I think we were having a moment.

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, he red full lips parted gently.

Bella was staring at me as well, but she was the first to snap out of it.

She cleared her throat expectantly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting out of the wedge.

She closed the door behind us.

That was it; I had to end this now.

These moments had to turn into something more, or I think I might actually go crazy.

I took her arm and led her away into the dark corner,

"Okay, whoah, what's going…"

But she didn't finish her sentence, my mouth slammed against hers passionately, softly.

At first she didn't respond, she just stood their in shock.

But then after a while I felt her kissing back, her lips moving with mine in a choreographed dance.

Her hands curled around my head and ventured into the forest which was my messy hair. I pushed her head closer to mine, wanting to be close to her.

But then she drew back, looking into my eyes excitedly.

"That is what I think of you." I said smiling crookedly.

Her mouth was open, like she was about to ramble on about what had just happened, but she just stayed there, looking dazed.

A series of humorous expressions entered and disappeared on her face.

Confusion, excitement, deep thought, then something that seemed like anger.

"Uh, what just happened?" her voice was sort of off, different.

"We kissed." I stated.

"Yeah, since when…what the heck is supposed…where do we go from…what the heck do you expect me to do." She said throwing up her hands and clutching at her hair.

I took her elbows into my hands, "Just this."

I leant in and kissed her on the lips again.

I finished it off and took a step backwards, stunned by the amount of depth that you could feel with one kiss.

There was a hint of a smile on her face before it turned into sadness, "Listen, Edward, you don't know what I'm going through right now! You've never lost someone close to you like I have…it's the worst experience you can ever imagine and the worst thing I could get right now is to be loved and dumped again! That's when I become a suicide victim! I'm not just about to go rambling off with some rock star…no offence."

"Bella, I will never dump…" I trailed off, was that true? Would I ever dump her? Did I really love her?

"You can't finish that sentence can you?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, "It's too early."

"Well, I can't take any chances."

She moved around me so that I was now just facing a bar wall. I could hear her walking off to the elevator doors.

I spun around and shouted after her, "I haven't known you for long…but I love the way you blush when you're nervous…and I love the shy giggle that comes from you and then the very loud laugh that you laugh when you feel comfortable. I love the way that you walk when you think I'm not looking. I love the way bite your bottom lip when you're thinking, these are all the things that make me think…wow, what a wonderful girl!"

She was looking at me now, as if I was crazy.

"But you've only known me for…" she whispered

"You've been complaining that I've known you only for a short period of time, that this is going to fast with the whole lyricist thing…but when you know something is right, then why not go for it?"

"Because things can be mistaken for love, that's why we need time to work it out." She whispered.

"Then how come the night I met you I wrote half of the song when I couldn't before. You inspired me! You inspire me!"

She kept silent.

Then, "You wrote half the song when you met me?" , I nodded my head.

She half smiled, "On one condition, can this relationship work."

I nodded my head in indication she could continue,

"You have to promise not to hurt me."

I strode over to her until there was hardly a gap between us, "I promise." I whispered before kissing her again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the last song for the night. I could see Bella backstage bobbing her head along to the music, a large smile on her face…a smile I hadn't seen before. I was hot and sweaty, but I didn't care…I never did.

Alice had seen it fun to rub it in my face that she was right about Bella and me.

I just simply ignored her and tried to think about Bella but soon her annoyingly high pitched voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Ha, I was so totally right! I am the absolute relationship master!! Hurray for me! Oh come on Edward, admit it, I know everything! I can see the future!" I remembered her saying.

As I waited for Emmett to finish his solo on the guitar, I stole a glance at Bella.

She was talking with Alice, looking back at me intently.

I shook my head and got ready to sing the last words.

"Thank-you New York, this has been a wonderful show, nice seeing you all, goodnight!" the last word echoed in the micro-phone as we left the stage.

Our assistant ran up to us and handed us all large bottles of water which we drunk gratefully.

"That was a great show." Bella said quietly next to me.

I smiled a crooked smile at her, "Thanks, happy you enjoyed it."

She nodded her head once then went and joined Alice and Rosalie on the couch who were chatting and joined the conversation.

I went over to Jasper and Emmett who were arguing about something.

"Dude, no way, you can hardly rock out on the drums." Emmett said fiercely.

"Uh, excuse me? The drums were made for Rock! Guitar is way too fiddly, drums are the real mans instrument."

"Woah, did you hear my kick ass solo? You can't do that on drums, pu-leaze, the drums is just an alternative instrument because all you have to do is hit stuff!"

"Jesus," I cut into their conversation, "Okay, Drums are made for rock and is the soul beat of a song, and the guitar is harder to play and can rock an awesome solo. Quit fighting."

"Edward, you must know that Guitar is so much better, you are the leading guitarist after all."

"Geez, drums are cool to, as is the guitar, but just quit it, please, otherwise this will go on forever!"

They settled down, but I could still see they wanted to argue some more.

"So you and Bella, eh Edward?" Emmett commented, nodding his head to over where Bella sat and laughed with Alice and Rosalie.

"Yeah, so?"

"What happened? You guys only knew eachother for like, three days." Jasper commented.

"Look who's talking, one glance at Alice and you asked her out!"

"Yeah…but…well fine, whatever."

I rolled my eyes, "Catch you guys later."

"Where you going?" Emmett asked.

"Changing."

"K, hey, don't forget we're hooking up with some people from town for drinks."

I stole a glance at Bella, "Actually, I think I'll take a rain check."

"Why?"

"I have some things I've gotta do."

I could see a small smile on Jaspers face, "Would those things happen to involve Bella?" he asked.

"Woah, dude, no way. I'm just finishing off the song…with Bella, tonight."

"Yeah whatever."

"I hate you." I playfully punched Jasper on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez dude, toughen up already!"

"I can help with that." Emmett offered, pulling Jasper into a noogie.

I chuckled, walking towards my dressing room.

I got in and took a quick shower before changing into a clean pair of clothes. As soon as I had done the last button on my shirt, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, seating myself on the couch.

The door opened showing Bella with one hand on the door knob and one in her pocket.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." I said making room for her on the couch.

She sat down next to me with her hands in her lap which her eyes were trained on intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I asked lifting her head with my finger and looking into her eyes.

I placed my lips gently on hers and kissed her lightly.

I drew back, "It annoys me that I don't know what you're thinking."

I sighed.

She looked up at me and frowned, "this makes it so much harder."

"What?"

"Our relationship…I feel I'm not paying any attention to him."

"Please Bella, tell me what has been bothering you lately?"

She looked me in the eye, fresh tears gleaming on her pale skin, "You really want the burden of a crying girl who will treat you like a shrink?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

She smiled softly, "My…my…my dad died recently." She said so softly I could hardly hear her.

"Oh Bella." I whispered, pulling her into me.

She immediately began sobbing into my chest as I held her as close to me as I could. I kissed the top of her head, this would be a hard night for her.

**okay, sorry that i haven't been updating alot, it's just that school is overloading me with work and study and exams so this is going to take a long time...please bear with me! so what did you think? Please tell me by reviewing!! :):):):):):):):)**


	8. Too tired

Chapter 8

BPOV

I stayed with him all night in his dressing room, talking about Charlie. He was very understanding, nodding and listening, never interrupting and hugging me at the exact moment I felt I was going to shatter in a million pieces. What was wrong with me? Here I was, falling for a rock star and all I could do I pour out my pathetic story of my father's death then cry on his shoulder while he comforted me. Hold on a second, I'm a genius! I'm actually very smart, here I am crying and he's comforting me! Just the right way to make him fall in love with me. But did I want to fall in love with him? Well, I knew for one I was falling for him, even if we have only been together for about seven hours and fifteen minutes.

… "Then the police came to my house and told me the awful news and I felt I had to get away so I came here…to New York. I don't know why or what was going through my head at the time, it was obviously a stupid idea to get away from the accident. Of course I attended his funeral, but the very next day I left. Well, at least this trip wasn't all bad." I said looking up into his sparkling jade green eyes. He smiled at me sympathetically, "Bella, you've been through so much."

"So, it's not like…it's not like I've had a bad life. He loved me and I know that and I still love him…wherever he is."

He nodded once and then pulled me tighter to his chest. "Uh, Edward…let…me…go…can't…breath!"

"Oh, sorry." He said, realising that he was treating my like a teddy bear and actually trying to squeeze me into his rib cage.

I let out a soft giggle, "That's alright."

I sighed, snuggling back into his chest, "What about you?" I asked him.

"What?"

"What's your story? Here we are listening to my pathetic little tragedy while I still don't know anything about you…apart from the fact that you're a rock star that had at least a million girls wanting to marry you."

He chuckled, "Me, well my story turns out to be a bit more of a success than yours."

I nodded, "go on."

"Well, I started playing guitar when I was about thirteen years old, and I was stuck ever since. Jasper and Rosalie have been my friends ever since kindergarten and then we met Emmett in year 5. We stuck closer than anyone ever knew and we hardly ever spoke to anyone else. We stuck through high school, until we realized we all had a love of music. So one day we went to my garage and brought our instruments along and well, everything started unravelling since then. We had this gig once for a friend in La push and played for about 200 people. A woman there said she loved our music and then became our agent."

"Wow."

He smiled, "Of course, then I came to New York, met the most beautiful woman in the world, asked her to be my girlfriend and I think that brings us to the present!"

I blushed a deep red and hid my face in his chest to hide it.

He wrapped his arms around me and his own face in my hair. Kissing the top of my head, he leant back and whispered in my ear, "Shall we head home?"

I nodded my head once and we stood up, hand in hand. Backstage was quiet and the once filled arena concert was now empty and not a soul in sight. Curious, I let go of his hand and went onto the stage.

"Wow." I exclaimed.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my front. "How can you play in front of so many people?" I asked.

"Well, the bright shinning lights mainly blind you from seeing the audience so you don't get so scared."

I giggled and turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and we turned around to see a man with a camera in his hand. He was wearing a shirt with blue jeans and a cap on and had a note book in his pocket. The camera hung around his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward asked angrily.

The reporter smiled a cruel, evil little smile, "Well, well, well, Edward Cullen has a girlfriend! The magazine will love me for this photo!"

Edward growled and let go of me, "You will print no such thing."

"Sorry mate, a man has to find work somewhere."

Edward snarled, "What, by invading people's privacy and showing the whole world."

"Life's tough, deal with it."

My eyes went back and forth from Edward and the reporter. I put my hand to my head, "Please, don't do this. How would you like it if everyone started invading your privacy?"

"I'd smile for the camera." He said and then took another picture of us.

"That's it." Edward growled and lunged for the camera man, knocking them both to the stage floor. The spun around in a heap and soon I didn't recognize which was which. Finally, Edward stood up with the reporter's camera and threw it to the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"Hey, that camera cost me $1200!"

"Life's tough, deal with it." Edward retorted before grabbing my arm and leading us out. We went through a back door exit and came onto the street. We walked for ten minutes without speaking before he broke the silence, "Sorry you had to see that Bella, it's just…it's tough, not having any privacy."

"I completely understand Edward," I said hugging his arm, "Plus, it was kind of heroic the way you leaped at him."

We both started laughing as we recalled the stunned look on the reporters face.

We soon came to the hotel doors where Jonathon smiled at us warmly, "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, with the largest grin on a person's face I have ever seen.

We both smiled up at him, "We're coming home." I said innocently.

Jonathon let out a chuckle and let us pass into the hotel. The last thing we heard him say was, "have a nice night."

"He's so sweet." I said, hugging Edward's arm. He nodded in approval.

I noticed some people eyeing us together and I quickly let go of his arm. "Uh, Edward, we need to talk about something."

He chuckled, "We've been talking all night, but okay."

We waited for an empty elevator then we stepped in and I pressed the button.

"Edward…are, are we…you know…going to tell the whole world we're going out?"

His free spirited smile changed to a deep-in-thought frown. "Is that how you feel?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know…they're going to find out sooner or later. But I don't want to be famous or known as Edward Cullens 'new chick'!"

He looked at me sympathetically, the way he had all night.

We got off at my floor since we would probably have no privacy from the rest of the gang to talk alone. I dragged him into my room and we sat down on some comfortable chairs.

We stayed silent for a while, thinking.

"It's going to have to come out sooner or later?" I asked him.

"Well, yes." He replied.

I frowned, "What do you think?" I asked him.

"Honest opinion?"

I nodded. "Well, I think we should reveal our relationship."

I nodded once again, "Of course, it's your decision." He added quickly.

"I…I don't think I'm ready." I whispered. He nodded.

"But how would we stay in a relationship and not have the whole world finding out?" he asked.

"Well…we would need to compensate for being together all the time…so what if I worked for you…as an assistant?"

"Bella, no! I will not have you waiting on us."

"Well then what do you suppose? Plus, I need a job."

"Bella!"

"Do you have a better idea?" I snapped at him. His frown deepened as he thought hard. We stayed silent for five minutes as I waited for his 'great idea'.

He opened his mouth to say something but then soon closed it again.

"Listen," I said, walking over to him and sitting on his lap, "This is a good choice, plus, once we get up to the hotel room, we'll have time to ourselves anyway! Please, this is the only way."

"Bella, when we finally do reveal our relationship to everyone else, the magazines will print 'Edward screws assistant'"

I pouted, "Oh, well yeah. I guess. But…Edward, I'm not ready to be 'known' like Alice. She's fine with being a girlfriend to a huge rock star and being known as Jaspers chick, but me, I'm not ready…I'm still going through a hard time and although I can take care of myself, just the stress of everyone being nosy will not help." I finished. Edward leaned up to me and kissed me passionately, linking our hands together at the back of each others neck. I pressed him into me, wanting to be so close. I quickly glanced at my watch, still kissing. "SHIT!" I jumped up and severed our connection, rushing to my bed. "What Bella, what is it?"

"It's 3am! We're leaving in two hours."

"Ouch, we've stayed up late." He said, staying where he was.

"Geez." I mumbled. He obviously heard me, and chuckled.

"Honestly Bella, calm down."

"But Edward, we're leaving soon and we haven't gotten any sleep."

"Don't worry, we can do that on the trailer, plus you'll be sharing the trailer with me." He winked at me.

"So, no sleep?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "No, no sleep. Well not until we're on the trailer."

I smiled, "Can you stay? You've already packed haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, and yes I can stay."

I smiled and placed myself back on his lap again. I put my hands on either side of

his face and whispered, "Good." before kissing him again.

I glanced at my watch again; it was 4:30am. "Time to start moving Edward." I said, getting up and checking my reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, still staying seated. "Edward, you're going to have to go, I need a shower." I said to him. He looked up at me and smirked,

"Well, that's a reason to stay." He teased, but got up and left anyway. The no sleeping policy we had set was sinking into both of us, making us more snappy and grumpy. I quickly took off my clothes and had a shower.

I got out and checked my watch again, 4:40am. I quickly put some closed on and dried my hair. By the time I was done, the front door bell rang. I opened it to see Edward leaning against the door frame. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head once, noticing the baggage boy behind him. I brought out my bags and let the baggage boy take them away. I sighed, checking I hadn't forgotten anything then locked up. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the top of my head.

Down in the lobby we headed straight for the reception centre. Edward wasn't touching me by that time since we were undecided about the whole relationship situation, we might not provoke any suspicions beforehand. We told the receptionist our room numbers and we gave him back out key cards. We signed the bill and then were greeted by the rest of the gang.

"Hey, where were you two last night? We didn't see Edward until 4:30am this morning so he could have a shower, did you guys get busy last night?" Emmett asked teasingly.

I glared at him, "No we did not!" I replied angrily.

Emmett smiled at me, "Well, I can see you guys didn't get any sleep last night, is this grumpy town or what."

"Shut up." Edward replied, punching him on the shoulder.

Soon Jennifer, the bands assistant, came walking up to us, "You guys ready? The trailers are out the back way so we don't get any fan trouble."

We all nodded and followed her through a back entrance and we were greeted with three large RV's. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh my god! You have got to be kidding! They're so big!" I exclaimed, admiring the monstrosity of them all.

Edward chuckled behind me, "Come on." He said, pulling me by the arm to the closest trailer. "Last one to Los Angeles has to pay the two first ones fifty bucks." Emmett yelled before entering his trailer. "You're on." Both Jasper and Edward bet.

We went onto the trailer to find it had two rooms. The driver's area was closed off from the other room, which looked like a house. The driver was a nice European guy who said he drove cars for a living. We boarded the trailer gratefully.

Edward put his head next to mine and pointed to the back of the trailer where there was a bed. "Want a nap?" he asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. We took off our shoes and put them in a compartment under the couches. There was a living room, a toilet and a bed room. The bathroom had a shower and toilet in it and was very spacious. As was the living room with large leather couches and a plasma TV. The bedroom held a double bed that was neatly made. Edward walked in front of me and took of his shirt and crawled into the bed. A dark blush covered my face. I took off my jumper and then crawled into the bed next to him. There was a small lurch as the trailer started moving. "Hmmm goodnight." I said to Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard the quiet hum of the TV and the empty space next to me. I sat up with a jolt and saw Edward on one of the leather couches watching TV. I smiled at him, "Hey."

His head snapped from the TV to mine, "Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked, turning off the TV and getting back into the bed.

"Alright, you?"

"Like a bear in hibernation." He replied. I giggled and let my head fall onto his chest.

There was a small chuckle from Edward. "What?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know if you know this…but you talk in your sleep." He commented.

A maroon blush covered my face, "What…what did I say?"

Edwards smile widened, "Mainly stuff about me." He said teasingly.

"Oh god, what the heck did I say?" I said, covering my face with my hands.

Edward chuckled, "Well, that you felt comfortable with me around…and that you love my crooked smile and that you think I am gorgeous."

"Well there's something to boost the already cocky rock stars esteem." I scoffed.

"Hey," he said, sitting up. "That's not very nice…I'm not cocky!"

I scoffed, "You wish."

Edward growled playfully and started tickling me. "Hey…Edward….ha…no…no no…stop…EDWARD!" I said through laughs.

He finally stopped tickling me and I went into a fit of giggles as I lay on my back on the bed and he lay next to me. He kept laughing because I was laughing and we went into another fit of laughing.

When we finally finished we were close to not breathing. "Don't….don't…ever do that again." I said through breathing.

"Don't…can't…breathe." He said, gasping for air.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He came forward and kissed me gently on the lips. But then I quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward, we're in a bed and we're kissing, where do you think that's going to lead us?"

He chuckled, "I'm too tired to even think about having sex." He said.

I smiled at him and began kissing him again. This was going to be a long journey.

**so we see here that Bella is becoming more comfortable with Edward, she's relaxing and showing more of her feelings. So, what will happen when they get to LA? What will the song become? Will Edward write another song for Bella? I'll give you one detail, he will write another song for Bella. Also, will Bella get fed up with the amount of attention Edward gets? Because we see Bella getting a bit edgy about it before... well anyway, can you please review! **


	9. Shows

**Okay guys, i hope you like this chapter, unfortunately, it's not too exciting, i'm just at a loss as to what to write. Umm...not quite sure how the story should end. Sorry i haven't been updating alot lately, it's just that i have alot on my mind. **

Chapter 9

BPOV

This time, I was the first to wake up. We had gone into an involuntary nap and I had woken up because Edward was using me as a teddy bear and pressing me up against his face. I looked up to the sleeping figure that seemed so peaceful and content. Only his head was visible from under the doona that he had taken from me, his bronze ruffled hair messier than usual. I smiled, just happy to be here and nowhere else. To be next to him, in a bed as soft as feathers and holding his hand under the covers. My stomach rumbled, signalling the fact that i hadn't eaten in six hours. I groaned, sliding myself from Edwards grasp and stepping silently on the floor. I went to a mini fridge that held various types of food and grabbed an egg and lettuce sandwhich. I suddenly eyed something on the coffee table in front of the couch. I walked over, curious at what the five pages of paper meant. Just one glance and I recognized the same sort of papers that we had used to write our own song, stop and stare. My memory did a quick scan from when I woke up before and Edward was watching TV, not paying too much attention to the TV in fact and actually writing!! Was he writing a new song? Did he want my help? Was it a surprise? I decided that I wouldn't interfere with Edward's business. As curious as I was, I stayed away from the papers, finished the sandwhich and crawled back into bed with him. His soft, cool breath blew from him quietly and slowly as he dreamt. I lifted my hand gently and placed it on his face. His pleasant green eyes drooped open to see me and a smile came to his lips. "Hello my sweet Bella." "Why good afternoon Edward," I smiled back to him "How did we sleep sir?"

"It's...its afternoon?" he asked slightly.

"Yes, we slept for an hour for the first nap and then the second one was seven hours."

"SEVEN HOURS!!! That means it's...it's....it's...."

"It is 2pm Edward."

"Oh, right...yeah, I'm starving." He said groggily.

"Already thought about that." I said, chucking him an extra sandwhich from my bedside table.

"Thanks." He mumbled, munching down on the sandwhich. I sighed and laid my head on his chest, tracing the planes of his stomach. He chuckled as I accidentally tickled him, "Bella, let's not get in that again."

"Alright." I giggled. I sighed again. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked, still chewing noisily.

"Are you writing another song?" I asked him. He stiffened.

"Did you read what was on the table Bella?"

"No, it was your business, I didn't read it. I just noticed it was on the same page as the ones we used to write stop and stare." He sighed.

"Bella, I am writing another song...a song for you."

I sat up and looked at him quizzically, "For me? Why?"

"Just wait until the concert in LA." He smirked.

I frowned, "Edward...?"

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be alright."

I eyed him suspiciously, "It'd better be." I mumbled.

Edward finished his sandwhich, "Bella, we better get into a bit more presentable clothes." He said eyeing our PJ's we had changed into."

"Why?" I asked him.

"We're having a pit stop and that's when we usually do some autographs for the fans passing by. It only goes on for an hour."

I nodded my head slowly, "Edward...I've decided...I've decided that it will be fine if we revealed our relationship to the media."

"Really? Are you sure Bella, because we don't have to?"

"No, no, I'm sure," I smiled, "for you." He leaned towards me and kissed me gently on the lips, but still with a lot of passion...and a hint of lust. But the hint was as quickly gone as it had come and he drew back with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"I love you." He said, kissing me on the forehead and getting up, grabbing a few clothes from his bag and going into the bathroom to have a shower.

I mouthed the words Edward had just said. I love you? Were we really in that deep? But as I went over the facts over our relationship, I realised I felt the same way for him. Yes, maybe we were going too fast. But why wait when you really loved someone? I looked up as Edward came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist with a shirt on. I blushed a deep scarlet red as I realized he only had boxer shorts under the towel. "Have you seen my pants?" he said, disorientated.

I handed them to him, looking away as he took off the towel. I got up and fetched my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then put on my clothes. I hadn't bothered to wash my hair; it wasn't in such bad shape. I wore a white skirt with black tights underneath since it was cold and a short sleeved blouse. I came out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me. He smiled up at me and I came and sat on my lap. It was really becoming a habit of mine. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered "I love you too."

I could feel the grin that spread across his face like butter as he started kissing me passionately. There was a sudden halt to the trailer and the bus driver came from his compartment. He cleared his throat noisily as we didn't notice him while we were kissing. "Oh, sorry." I said blushing a deeper red than usual. Public displays of emotion were never my thing."Uh, hey Mr. Cullen sir, we're here sir." The driver said, fiddling with his cap.

"Oh cool, thanks." Edward said as I got off his lap and we made our way to the stairs. We went down them and i saw that the rest of the gang were waiting for us.

"Geez Bella, what happened to you, you look like a mess!?" Alice said, observing me from head to toe.

I blushed and checked my reflection in the window of the trailer. "I don't look that bad." I complained.

Alice roller her eyes, "What were you two doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"We slept for eight hours to make up for not sleeping at all last night." Edward yawned.

Emmett eyed jasper and they both smirked. I glowered at them and pushed past, entering the building that was directly behind them. The building was a hotel, but we didn't check in. There was a centre in the hotel for the band to do the autographs and they brought us food and drinks...practically anything we wanted. Alice and I sat on the side on a couch, chatting quietly as we observed (actually, we were glaring) at the fans that said they loved either Edward or Jasper. "Alice, how do you deal with all the fans who say they want to marry Jasper?" i asked her.

"Well, you should have seen me at the start of our relationship; I wouldn't let one girl get near him. But i got over it and realized that the fans were part of the career and i had to deal with it. Listen Bella, i know it might be hard for you to see those girls throw themselves at Edward, but you just got to remember that you get him all to yourself."

I nodded slowly, taking in all of the information. I looked at a girl who was batting her eyelids at Edward. Edward looked away awkwardly and met my gaze suddenly. I could see the apology in his eyes, the small sparkle that meant he was thinking of me. I sighed, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told Alice and got up.

I went to the toilet and then washed my hands, looking at my reflection. My hair was a wash of brown and my eyes looked tired. I splashed some water on my face and went back out to Alice, sitting down on the couch. Some girls eyed me suspiciously as the band got up from the table for a break and Edward came over to me. He sighed, "Bella, do you want to tell everyone we're going out now? By, you know, kissing?" he asked extremely cautiously. I smiled up at him and answered by pulling his head towards mine and kissing him passionately. There was a load of gasps and glares from watching teenage girls. I smiled against his lips and i wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his round my lower back, pressing me closer. I giggled, "Come on Edward." I said, dragging Edward behind me as i headed for the door. I dodged many angry girls, whisking my Edward away with me.

We soon got outside, bending over and catching our breath while security behind us managed to keep the screaming girls from attacking us. "Woah dude!"

Edward and I looked up to see Emmett coming towards us. "That was awesome, you should have seen the faces of those girls when you kissed." His whole face had now succumbed to his large goofy grin.

"How...did...you...get...out?" Edward asked between breaths.

"Dude, there's a back door." Emmett said.

"Ah geez." I said, collapsing onto the ground. I was soon joined by Edward as we tried to get all the oxygen into our lungs at once.

Emmett sat down next to us, still wearing his large grin. Alice and Rosalie came out next and sat down next to us smiling. "Way to go Bella." Rosalie cheered and Alice and I high-fived.

"So, where's Jasper?" I asked, leaning against the wall of the building.

"He's...somewhere, i dunno." Alice said, closing her eyes against the sun.

Edward chuckled, "That's something i thought you'd never say."

"What do you mean eddy?" Alice asked.

"First of all, don't call me that and second, you're usually so paranoid that you need to know where he is at all times. Especially when you started dating!"

"What, do you think he's with some fan?" Alice said worriedly.

"Geez, give him more credit than that Ace, he's probably just taking a quick rest or something."

"What would you know?" Alice mumbled under her breath.

I smiled to myself as I thought of me becoming this close with everyone, joking around like they do.

I jumped as I heard a soft velvet voice whisper in my ear, "What're you smiling about?"

I turned my head to see Edward looking at me softly and smiling, I smiled back, "This, it's so...casual." I whispered back. Edward chuckled and laid his head back onto the wall, closing his eyes. We all sighed simultaneously, making us go into a fit of laughs.

We chatted for a short time until the band was called back in to do the rest of the autographs. "Be back in a short while, i promise." Edward said, kissing the top of my forehead and going back inside. Alice and I stayed where we were, if i went back in there, i would definitely not live to see another day. Alice stood up and offered her hand to pull me up to. "Come on Bells, we need to get you into some good clothes."

"What's wrong with these?" i protested. Alice looked me up and down,

"You have no idea." She said finally, dragging me by the hand to her trailer.

An hour went by and Alice had thrown so many clothes at me that i couldn't see above the pile. I silently got angrier and angrier at Edward for not coming back so he could end this torture for me. She had me trying on things from skirts and dresses to tank tops and blouses. "Geez, Alice, can't we stop soon?" i protested.

"Bella!!! We have to do this!"

I tried another approach, "But Alice, you can't give me all of your clothes!"

"Don't worry Bella; I was going to throw them all out anyway!"

I groaned as she buried her head in her drawer. I peeked out the window to see the band coming out of the door.

"Oh thank god." I said, relieved.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Uh...Nothing Alice." I said, going down the steps of the trailer. I sprinted towards Edward and almost smashed him to the ground, "Never leave me alone with Alice again!" i said.

He chuckled, "What did she do to you?" he asked.

"Horrors you can never imagine!"

He laughed and we went into her trailer. Right before the trailer door closed, i heard Alice shout, "Don't worry Bella, we'll go shopping."

I groaned and smacked my forehead for my stupidity, why couldn't i have just taken her clothes? Now i had to shop with her!!!

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. The more i thought about the goal to become closer with the band and joke around with them, the more i realised it was already happening.

"Damnit, I hate that." Edward mumbled.

"What?"I asked, looking up at him.

"That I don't know what you're thinking, I am usually good at telling what people are thinking, but you, your special." He said kissing my lips lightly.

I smiled, "As are you."

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked as the trailer started to move. Edward pulled me over to the couch and we sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, even if i didn't know him for that long, we were close for what we had become. "Well, anything we want really." He replied.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Edward Cullen, what are you thinking?"

He smiled, coming closer to me and reaching out his arm...he grabbed a remote on the table and clicked a couple of buttons. There was a whirring noise and then a TV, a play station, a phone and computer came out of the ground. "Woah." I whispered, astonished.

"Why do you have a phone?" i asked.

"This phone connects with the other trailers which Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie are on, then ,when we are talking to them, the computer comes on and through that webcam there," he said pointing at the webcam that was situated on top of the computer, "They can see us and we can see them."

"Cool, can we try it out?" i asked.

"Sure." Edward leant forward, picked up the phone, dialled a couple of numbers and turned on the computer. There was a ringing sound and suddenly, the faces of the rest of the band appeared on the screen.

"Hey." The all said in unison.

I smiled, "Hi."

"What's up Eddy?" Alice's clear soprano voice sounded over the speaker phone. Edwards face darkened, " I thought i told you not to call me that!" he growled angriliy.

"Aww, what's the problem Eddy?" i asked him.

This trip was going to be so much fun!

**okay, so please review. Um, if i could have a few idea's in the reviews that would be great! Thank you! (hope you liked the chapter!) :)**


	10. SOS

**Thank you so much, Zoella de ville, for giving me the idea for this chapter! You're a life saver!**

**NOW, let the show being!**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I peered out the window, looking at the highway. It was night and we were getting close to LA. Bella had fallen asleep on the couch after we watched P.S. I love you. Her gentle figure stirred slightly as the bus moved. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped around her. I bent down and kissed her forehead softly. I went back and peered out the window, watching the soft light of the street lamps whisk by. There was a small beeping sound coming from my pocket. I took out my phone and read the text message. '_Hey Babe, its Tanya, can't wait until you get to LA, I'll be waiting for you. Maybe we can pick up where we left off last year. From Tans, luv ya xoxoxoxo_'

"Oh my god!" I breathed, staring at my phone as if it was crazy.

I had felt lonely last year and I called Tanya to have a chat after a concert I had and we made out. We have never seen each other since, but she randomly sent messages to me every month or so to hook up again. And now she was WAITING for me in LA. Obviously, the word about Bella and me hasn't gotten out yet.

Shit, how was I going to shake off, needy, clingy, repulsive Tanya? How was I going to explain this to Bella? Maybe I should just keep quiet about it; she already has enough on her plate with me and her dad. Oh god, I am a horrible, horrible person. How could someone like Bella, like me?

I was a low life! Is this as bad as having an affair? What would Bella say?

I was freaking out now, hyperventilating almost. I was too worried. I had to send a message back to Tanya, and fast.

'_Tanya, its Edward. Sorry, we're over, I have a girlfriend now! I don't want anything to ruin that with her. You and I just had a fling. We're done. Take a hint; I never answered your texts._'

I pressed the send button. Then I waited, painfully long. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach, I could tell Bella

already hated the fans that swooned over me, but Tanya was worse. She would stop at nothing sometimes to

get what she wants. If she really wanted a rock star boyfriend, she would get a rock star boyfriend. Oh god, I

have to tell security about her, before she gets to me. I flipped open my phone and called security. A low gruff voice answered, "Head of security, how may I help you Mr. Cullen? "

"Hello, I have a girl that I...um, I, Well kind of made out with last year and she wants to see me in LA but I think she might jeopardize my relationship with Bella, uh, so, I need her away from us."

"What does she look like sir?"

"Well, I'll send you her picture in a moment and her name is Tanya."

"Last name?"

"Oh shit, I have no idea...uh, I think, no, no....uh, I most definitely sure it's Denali."

**(sorry, but I seriously have no idea, what it was so I just used Denali and if it's correct, then hurray for me but if it's wrong, sorry! Just use your imaginations.)**

"Alright sir, We'll keep her away from you."

"Thank you." I ended the call and quickly found a picture she had sent to me via multimedia message. I sent it over to security. They would take care of her now. Nothing to worry about. Then why was I still edgy?

There was a beeping sound and I took out my phone. One new message from Tanya.

Oh shit, here goes:

'What! You have a girlfriend? You're laying Edward Cullen; if you had a girlfriend then it would be in the tabloids. I WILL see you in LA and you will make out with me. Listen, I know your still head over heels for me and your trying to save your reputation, but don't worry Babe, we can keep it a secret!'

WHAT? Why that girl made my blood boil. I angrily pressed reply and wrote in:

'Tanya, read the tabloids tomorrow. It will be there, her name is Isabella Swan. Oh, and get over yourself. I'm a famous rock star, you're nothing!'

Wow, I could be harsh!

I went and laid my phone down on the table and picked up the news paper when there was another beeping sound coming from my phone. Shit, she could text fast.

One new message: 'I'm a famous rock star's girlfriend!'

Oh no! This was going to get ugly. Really ugly. I looked over to Bella, who was now beginning to wake. I went over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Should I tell her? No, she doesn't have to know, I won't bother her with this. **(Can I just add here that this is where all guys go wrong. They don't tell the girl what's going on. Honesty is the best thing in a relationship)**

Her eyes slowly stretched open and she smiled at me, "Hey handsome." She whispered.

"Ssshhh." I said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Her lips stretched into a wider smile against my skin. I growled playfully and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her over to the bed. There was quick shot of worry in her eyes, which soon disappeared so you could hardly tell it came. I put her onto the bed and then covered her over with a blanket. "That should be better sleeping I think." I said to her. There was a frown on her face and then a deep red blush took over. "What?" I asked, amused by her blush.

"Nothing." She said, hiding her face under the covers. I chuckled and climbed into bed with her. I propped my head up with my arm and looked at her face that was now coming out from under the blankets. "You're so beautiful." I whispered, admiring her gorgeous brown eyes and the way her hair completed her face. Her button nose and full red lips were inviting to. Another deep red blush covered her face now, "Argh, stop doing that." She said, looking away.

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"Dazzling me, with those eyes, it's just, you're so...nothing." she let out an exasperated groan and hid her face under the covers again. I pulled down the covers and lifted her face up with my finger. I looked into her eyes and kissed her with more passion than before. This time I could tell it was leading somewhere, we were in a bed and we were kissing with more passion than before. What do you think could happen? Her hands now lay on my chest and I was on top of her, supported by my arms that were on either side of her head, but we never broke the connection between our lips. Her skin was so warm and inviting...that's when my phone rang. Annoyingly so, she pulled back with a questionable look on her face. "I'm so so so sorry Bella, I have to take this."

"Yeah, that's fine." You could tell she was a little bit disappointed.

I got up and went into the TV area of the trailer and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi eddy weddy."

"Tanya?"

"Yes it is. I thought we could catch up since we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon."

"Listen Tanya, back off, okay? We won't be seeing each other anymore, I have alerted security about you and you won't be coming anywhere near me. I will also be changing my number so you can't call me or text me anymore. Quit it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Because I have gotten a special VIP back stage pass to your concert tomorrow."

"How did you get that?"

"Ah, well, I can pull some strings."

"You won't get anywhere near me, now that you told me that you have a VIP pass, I'll alert security."

"Ah, but Eddy, this VIP ticket is secure for a twenty minute back stage pass and it also includes meeting the members of the Black Keys. You're dead."

"I hate you."

"Oh, and I did some background checks on a little miss Isabella Swan, I have her father died, she used to like in forks and that she is a stripper trying to get your money."

"That's not true!"

"But it is to the tabloids, I can just wander over there, tell them I was best friends with her, tell bad stuff about her, get a load of cash, break you two up and then I get my man, which is you!"

"You bitch!"

"Sorry eddy, this is my game now."

"Now you just listen here..."

*BEEEEEEEEEP*

She hung up on me! I hung my head, what was I supposed to do? "Is everything alright Edward?" a hand touched my shoulder which made me jump.

Bella was standing behind me with worried eyes. "Yes, it's fine, just go back to bed Bella."

There was a little hurt in her eyes, "You know you can tell me anything."

Tears threatened to overflow from my eyes. How could this soft creature be hurt? I was a monster.

"Oh Bella, sweet, sweet, caring Bella."

"Edward, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

Okay, so now I **have** to tell her.

Or not.

"Bella, I promise, I won't. This is just something from the band."

I went over to the phone that connected to the other trailers and dialled. Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmet's and Jasper's faces appeared on the screen. "What do you want?" Alice asked grouchily.

"Can we pull over, I have to talk with the guys and Bella can hang out with you girls."

"Then we have a trailer left over." Jasper commented.

"So?" I asked.

"Fine." They said in unison.

The trailers pulled over and I got into Emmett's trailer, as did Jasper while the girls took Bella's trailer.

"Okay, dude, what's up?" Emmett said groggily.

"I have a major, major issue."

I recounted everything from the text I got from Tanya up until now. Their faces got more and more horrified each sentence I spoke.

"OH!" Emmett exclaimed.

"MY" Jasper gasped.

"GOD!" I finished off.

"Yeah, so you see my dilemma."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's the thing I have no clue what to do. I love Bella so much I don't want to hurt her and we've only just started dating but I can 't shake off Tanya and she's going to make her upset and that will ultimately ruin our relationship and then I end up a sorry loser bastard again and everyone hates me!!!!!!!"

"Okay, dude, you need a drink." Jasper got up and got me a beer.

"Do you have anything stronger?" I asked him.

Jasper handed me a glass of scotch. "Thanks."

"So, what if...no that won't work, how about...no that's a dud to. OH geez, there is no way out of this, those VIP cards can't be broken." Emmett complained.

"I know right?"

"Have you tried being honest with her?" Jasper asked me.

"What do you think she'll say Jazz, what if this happened at the start of your relationship with Alice, what do you think she would say? She wouldn't want to be made fun of would she? She would leave, WOULDN'T SHE?"

"Okay, calm down, calm down."

"Isn't this great? I wait all my life for a girlfriend and then I get one and I can't even look after her properly."

"Edward, that's not true." Jasper tried to comfort me.

"Oh it isn't? Jesus Jasper, tomorrow, she will be known as some stripper/whore who is a gold digger and is trying to steal my money, does drugs and is the ugliest woman on the face of the earth. At least that is what Tanya is going to say, and what's worse, people will BELIEVE it. She will be humiliated and she doesn't need this after her father's death."

"Her father died?" Emmet and Jasper asked in unison.

"Oh shit, wasn't supposed to say that."

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now anyway, everyone will know tomorrow."

"Okay, here is what we're going to do Edward, Emmett and I will call the tabloids to see if there's something we can do and we'll also call security to see if there's any way to get past that VIP card, you have to explain all of this to Bella, tell her the truth so at least she can be prepared for it, it's the best thing for her Edward."

"Yeah, okay."

BPOV

"Do you know why Edward wanted to speak to the boys alone Bells?" Rosalie asked me from the couch while I sat in a chair across from her.

"No, we were, uh, doing something and then his phone rang and he answered it, had this whole fight with someone called Tanya and then when he hung up he was extremely distressed. Then he said it was something about the band and he had to talk to the others."

There was a quick nervous glance between Alice and Rosalie that you couldn't miss.

"Wait a minute, I'm in the band, why wasn't I asked to join?"

"Don't ask me Rose."

"Hmmm, what could be so bad he desperately needed to talk to the boys." Alice asked.

"Well, actually, when I fell asleep on the couch, I woke up from this beeping sound, it was obviously a text message and I pretended to sleep and well, that's when it all started. He was like, shit and then he messaged back and then later he called security and wanted a girl called Tanya Denali to not be anywhere near him. It was strange."

There was an even more nervous glance between them now.

"Guys, do you know what's going on?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Well, no, not exactly."

I eyes the nervously. What did they know that I did not? Edward's behaviour was strange.

As was there's. There was something I did not get here.

"Bella, you know that Edward is a really good guy right?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"And you know that he would do anything for you."

"He would?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what's going on, what's going on with all of these questions."

"And you get he would..."

"She gets it already Alice." Rosalie scolded.

Alice looked at me worriedly, "I just don't want to lose her as a friend, that's all."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Edwards in a bit of a fix now isn't he? Hopefully everything will work out... What do you think? Will Bella find out about Tanya? Will she leave Edward? Can she handle the stress? We'll just have to wait and see!**


	11. Love will Prevail

Chapter 12

EPOV

"What the heck is going on here Edward?!" Rosalie had me pinned up against a wall, she could be very fierce.

In my depression, I didn't have the strength to fight back. I started explaining to her and Alice, who was standing behind Rose with her arms crossed, about Tanya and my situation. Alice started shaking her head when I started on the text messages from Tanya and then the calling of the security. I finally explained what was going on to them and Rosalie released me from her claw like grip. "What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"What can I do? If I do what Tanya saids she'll tear Bella and I apart and if I don't she goes to the tabloids with a fake story."

I was depressed, immensely so and I didn't know what to do.

Apparently I was supposed to tell Bella, well that was at least what Emmett and Jasper had told me, but each time I had worked up the courage to do it, I had chickened out by seeing Bella's innocent face. "Can't you get one of those restraining orders?" Alice asked.

"What offence has she committed?" I asked.

"Uh, threatening to, uh...blackmail?" Alice asked hopelessly.

I shrugged, "Getting a restraining order will take weeks and I don't have weeks, we're almost in LA!"

"Emmett and Jasper has called the tabloids and warned them about Tanya, but who knows who they'll listen to? I mean bad news is better than no news after all. These tabloids are like bees to honey, it's hopeless."

"I think you should tell Bella what's going on Edward." Rosalie spoke up.

"She'll hate me for this! She will truly despise me for this."

"Not if you tell her the complete and utter truth." Alice commented and with that both of them left.

We had stopped to go back to our normal trailers and we were getting quick refreshments before we headed on. LA was about an hour away and I was starting to hyperventilate. I hung my head and walked into my trailer where Bella was waiting patiently. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to run away from me again?" Bella asked, her voice cold.

"I, I, I, I um, well, here's the thing...you know how we kissed and there were pictures of us and so on?"

Bella nodded once but said nothing.

"Well, they're making stuff up about you and, it's not pretty. Bella i am so sorry! We shouldn't have gotten together in the first l place this was my fault."

Bella stood up and came over to me. I closed my eyes as i expected her to slap me and say that she knew i was lying but she didn't. "Open your eyes Edward." She said softly.

I opened them slowly as if I was only just waking up and looking into her soft sweet face. "I knew that in the beginning that there would be some trouble with the magazines and that they would print wrong stuff about me, but I'm fine with that! As long as we have each other I'll be fine."

"You mean, you don't care if they print you out as a slut or something?" I asked nervously.

"I don't care as long as you don't believe it!" she replied honestly.

I felt bad for lying to her and not telling her the whole truth. I felt bad for not telling her about Tanya, but she was protected this way. She would be protected this way. Now Tanya couldn't touch us if Bella didn't care about this stuff. Now all i had to worry about was the VIP pass.

"I love you!" I said, pulling her into me. I was such a dick head.

I had already broken three stress balls and a rugby ball, if this wasn't stressed out, i don't know what could be. "Dude, you are so freaking stressed, just chill, we've got everything under control!" Emmett said.

I scoffed, "You and organization will never, ever go together dude."

Emmett scowled at me as i destroyed my fourth stress ball. We were at the hotel, in LA admiring the fancy carpets and statues. They even had a freaking river running through the lobby! I sighed, hiding the broken stress ball from Bella as she came to sit next to me on the couch in the lobby as we waited or our manager to sort things out with reception. "So what do you wanna do when we get to our rooms?" Rosalie asked everyone, eyeing me especially.

"I think it would only be proper if we practiced a bit." I said shiftily.

"Aw, no way! We're practicing at this shin dig's main hall this afternoon, i am not doing double time." Emmett complained.

"Good thing you don't work in an office Em." Alice joked.

I smiled, looking over at the scowling Emmett. Our manager motioned for one of us to come over and get the room keys. We all looked at each other.

"Not getting it." Rosalie said.

"Nope." Jasper seconded.

"Nu-huh." Alice shook her head.

"No way." Emmett sulked.

"Don't look at me." I said.

We all looked over at Bella, who was looking at us confused. "Now, hold on a second, that's not fair, Bella shouldn't have to get it. She doesn't know the rules of complaining babies!" i said, a bit of guilt stirring in the bottom of my stomach.

"Yeah that's because of Tanya." Rosalie mumbled. I glared at her and threw my broken stress ball at her.

"You don't have to get it Bella." I said looking next to me into her huge brown innocent eyes. Oh how i love those eyes. So vulnerable and innocent. I'm a monster.

"No that's fine, you're all a bunch of lazy sods anyway since you have an argument over who's going to get off of their own bums and walk about five metres to get their keys to their own suites!" Bella joked, getting up and jogging over to the manager waiting impatiently.

He dropped three keys into her hand and she came back to us, "Rosalie and Emmett, you have suite number 476. Alice and Jasper gets lucky number 479 and Edward we have 477."

"Easy." I smiled up at her, grabbing her waist and moving her to the elevators.

I felt like the goddess walking beside me, brushing a piece of hair out of her face was just an image that i could only look at and not touch. But yet here i stood with her pecking my cheek and pulling at my arm as the elevator doors opened and i felt so horrible. I looked down at her smiling face filled with glee as she looked up at me. The stress, if not already from the hint of the stress balls, was clearly showing on my face since Bella's carefree look changed to one of a troubled one. "What's wrong?" her voice broke out, looking at me worriedly.

"Nothing." I quickly choked out, "You're just so beautiful that's all." I said truthfully. Nice save Edward.

"Oh." She murmured, a blush creeping across her chest.

"Hey," i said, pulling her into my waist as the elevator climbed to level 22, "What do you want to do when we get to the hotel room?" i asked mischievously.

A deeper maroon blush shone brightly on her face as she quickly became interested in our feet. "Hey," i said again, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face up, "What's wrong?"

"Well, actually, i was...um, well, kind of thinking, we could try out the Jacuzzi in the hotel room?" she said timidly.

"That sounds good to me." I said kissing her forehead.

"Um, but the only thing is..." she said, quickly averting her gaze back to our feet, "I don't have any, ya know, swimmers, so..." she murmured, a blush quickly spreading around her whole face.

"Oh." Was all i could mutter.

She wanted to have sex? I was gobsmacked, from the beginning i had always wanted to be close to her, but she felt so comfortable with me already?

But how could i connect with her in that way and still have Tanya on my mind the same time? Oh fuck it, i knew that i was a sucker for anything Bella wanted, i was a sucker for Bella. I would bring her the whole world if she asked for it. I would pluck a star out of the heavens for her if she wished it. I wrapped my arms tighter around her body and leant me mouth down to her ear. "If that is what you wish."

Heat radiated from her face and i kissed her cheek softly, and then down her neck and then landed on her lips. We were kissing so freely that we were startled when we heard a small 'ah hem' from in front of us. We looked up from our embrace and realised we had reached our floor and there was an impatient woman standing in front of us waiting for us to finish. "Hello, i am Andy Willgor and i am here to show you your suites." She said politely.

I stood up from our embrace and said"I think we can find out own way, thank you." It came out as more of a growl than a polite gesture but i was so turned on i didn't have time to wait.

"Oh, but if you would follow me, i can show you how to work some of our electrical devices in the room and show you some important factors that we have at the Ritz royal hotel."

"Thank you, but we're fine!" i snarled.

I barged pass her, dragging Bella along behind me as i unlocked the hotel door and closed it after  
Bella once we were inside.

"I'll, um, get, uh, ready." She said, disappearing into the bathroom.

The Jacuzzi was in a separate room and i quickly got the water bubbling. I took off my shirt and shoes and everything else until i was just standing in my boxers. "Oh who cares." I mumbled to myself as i got into the Jacuzzi with my boxers still on. About two minutes later, Bella entered with a towel around her. I got out of the Jacuzzi and stood behind her, slowly shrugging her towel down to the floor. She was wearing a pair of night blue lacy panties and bra and i swallowed thickly. I pulled her around so she was looking at me, a red blush now so deep that you could have mistaken her for a human tomato. "Ssshhh," i trilled, "It's ok. We'll go at a slow pace if you want."

She nodded once and i carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bubbling water.

She giggled slightly as the water bubbled on her feet, tickling her. I smiled at her laughter. But then it was replaced by a deep frown. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Don't you think it's a little too early?" i asked timidly.

She brushed her hand up against my face and i closed my eyes at the contact. "Edward, I love you. And nothing will ever get in the way of that. I am sure of this. If you would not like to i understand, but if you would, then know i am as open as a flower with you."

I smiled at her, opening my eyes. "I told you you're a good lyricist." i whispered and she blushed lightly. I leant in and kissed her lips passionately. My fingers hooked on the inside of her panties and she sat on my lap facing me. She put her hands on my hips and slowly, together, we took the pieces of clothing off.

I lay in the suite bed with Bella contently humming next to me. We were naked and enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. What i had just experienced was amazing, nothing could be compared to it. Not sky diving, not rock climbing, not even playing in the black keys. This experience was truly unique and so different. I could lie in bed here and stare at her all day long. Of course i couldn't because i had band practice in an hour but if i had my way, i would. Her hand began brushing my chest, trying to find a piece of chest hair, but of course, she found none. "No chest hair?" she asked light-heartedly.

"Hmm, no. Never had any. Think i have a disease." I said with half open eyed.

She giggled once, "That's okay." She said and continued her humming next to me.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back, smiling.

There was a silent ticking in the back of my head. Like a small bug trying to annoy me. And i knew in my heart it was Tanya. How could one text cause so much trouble?

The little bug in the back of my mind that was ticking so noiselessly but annoying me so much was Tanya, and she was ruining my first time with Bella.

I really didn't want to go to band practice, but i knew Rosalie would haul me out of this bed whether i was nude or not because 'the band always came first' in her words.

But the truth was, the reason i was savouring this moment so much. Was it because i was scared.

I was scared i would never have this with Bella again. I was scared i would lose her. I wanted to be open with her like she was with me in the Jacuzzi, but i would rather want to hurt than hurt her. So that is why i got up to go to the bathroom when i actually didn't want her to see the silent tear slip down my cheek. And so that was why i needed to watch her every movement so that i could remember her forever. I didn't know if i was overreacting, but i knew that i was an idiot guitarist in a cool rock band that didn't give a shit about anything or anyone. And i hated myself for it.

I got up and started getting ready to go to band practice, Bella watching me as i rushed around the room looking for different pieces of clothing. I pulled on my jeans and looked around the room with a puzzled expression, Bella giggled "Your T-shirts under the bed."

"That's why i love you." I grinned a crooked grin at her and reached under the bed, grabbing my T-shirt and pulled it on.

"Do you wanna come to band practice?" i asked as i grabbed my jacket and guitar case.

"I'll come down later; I'll have a shower first." She replied, standing up with the bed sheet wrapped around her small frame.

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "Okay, see you soon."

I was humming softly under my breath as the elevator came up to my floor and i got in. I was about to press the button for the ground floor when i heard jasper yell. "Yo dude, hold the elevator for me!" he said, jogging in.

"The others getting ready?" i asked him as the elevator started moving.

Jasper looked at me confused, "Uh no, they're already down there."

"Oh, right, sorry. Must of lost track of time." I muttered, blushing a little.

I smiled to myself as i thought of Bella.

Jasper turned to me right before the elevator doors were about to open "Oh." Was all he said and then turned to walk out the doors, heading for the main hall.

How did _he_ know?!?! How could he always read my emotions?!!?! "Damn..." i muttered before jogging to catch up with him, the elevator doors closing behind me.

**Okay, so sorry guys that i haven't updates in _ages_ but it's been r eally hectic and i just really haven't had time. I promise that i will be better at updating soon. Anyway, what do you think?? Ok, i know that i promised we'd see Tanya in this chap but i thought it would be better to have this before and then see Tanya in the next chap. So what will happen between Edward and Tanya in the next chapter? Will Bella believe Edward?.....oooooo**

**please review :) :D**


End file.
